Posdata
by Mel.Ledde
Summary: Ella es un vampiro y El un humano. ¿Podrá ser mas grande el amor, que las ganas de matar a tu amor? Una historia de como un vampiro puede enamorarse de su pecado mortal. Lean :D
1. Chapter 1

_1949 Forks, Washington. _

No recordaba jamás haber sentido esa sensación. Sentía como por mis venas corría fuego, que me quemaba cada centímetro de piel. Trataba de respirar con normalidad, pero no lograba conseguirlo. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, para tratar de parar aquellas punzadas que me causaban dolor en las sienes. Estaba sufriendo y yo lo sabía. Solo había una manera de hacer que se detuviera, pero me negaba rotundamente a tomar ese camino.

No había forma de definir lo que sentía en esos momentos, todo era confuso. Era un dolor exagerado, más potente que el de la ponzoñosa. Exacto, todo era tan confuso como el día en que me convertí en lo que ahora soy. No recuerdo nada de mi vida humana. El unció vago recuerdo que tengo, es el de la ponzoñosa recorriéndome el cuerpo, quitándome la vida poco a poco, el calor ardiente en mi cuello, mi corazón dejando de latir y el dolor de la misma muerte.

Pero este sufrimiento, no era nada de aquel mi primer recuerdo en esta vida eterna. Me retorcía en la cama, encogiéndome en posición fetal. Había dos caminos, morir o matar. Sentía la garganta seca, mi cuerpo hambriento de sangre y la mente débil.

Aun allí recostada maldecía a toda la gente que me hizo daño, empezando por aquellos padres de quienes no recordaba nada. Maldecía a un Dios en el que no creía, por haber creado creaturas como yo y por hacer cosas tan perfectas como el hombre. Maldecía a aquel que me convirtió en un monstro.

Cerré los ojos, mientras apretaba las manos en puños. Los nudillos se me pusieron blancos, solo quería pasar a otra etapa. Tenia que controlar mis ganas de salir a cazar, tenía que guardar el animal salvaje que era por dentro. Mostré los colmillos como reflejo de mi instinto vampírico y sise para mis adentros.

* * *

><p>Todo había empeorado pasado tres horas. Tenia la piel erizada, temblaba involuntariamente y exponía los colmillos por completo. Estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con las manos en la cabeza. El dolor había empeorado y la sed aumento casi un triple. La garganta me latía a causa del hambre que devoraba todo mi ser. Me lance contra el armario de madera el cual quedo destruido apenas lo toque. Después la cama y una vez mas la hice añicos. Escuche pasos por el pasillo y me gire en forma defensiva hacia la puerta.<p>

—Alice—Dijo Carlisle en el marco de la puerta.

Trague saliva, era mi oportunidad, la puerta estaba abierta. Justamente en ese momento Edward apareció a su espalda. Ambos entraron a la recamara, fijándose en los desastres que había hecho.

—No lo puedes evitar—Dijo Edward sereno.

—Estas a pocas horas de lograr tu objetivo, pero te advierto, será doblemente peor. Perderás la razón y te volverás completamente loca. Solo podrás pensar en una cosa, sangre. Tu cuerpo actuara por su propia sobrevivencia, saldrás a cazar, mataras y beberás y a los tres minutos estarás muerta—Dijo Carlisle con todo un diagnostico.

—Edward—Dije con un hilo de voz.

El mejor que nadie sabia mis pensamientos. Frunció el seño, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por mi mente. Una punzada me hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, estaba teniendo una visión.

_**El bosque estaba verde. El viento me pegaba en la cara y todo tipo de olores llegaban a mi nariz. Hierva fresca, arboles recién cortados, pan recién hecho….y sangre. Edward estaba delante de mí. Había todo tipo de animales, pero el escogió un siervo. Después bebió su sangre y me extendió la mano.**_

Iba a hacerlo, me llevaría a cazar animales del bosque. Y yo bebería la sangre de un siervo.

—Hay otra manera—Dijo Carlisle—Animales—

Me quede en el suelo, mirándolos a ambos. Sus ojos dorados a causa de la sangre de animal. Llevaban una vida normal, sin tener que matar humanos. No tuve que pensarlo dos veces me levante del suelo y asentí con la cabeza, solo quería parar esas ganas de beber.

—Vamos—Dijo Edward—Yo te enseño—

* * *

><p>No estábamos solos, Emmett venia detrás de mi, en caso de que me desviara hacia la ciudad. Edward caminaba entre los arboles y trataba de seguirle, para no pensar en todo lo que olía. El bosque era verde, debido a as lluvias características de Forks. Edward se detuvo, por lo cual tuvimos que parar nuestra marcha.<p>

—Primero debes de escoger tu presa—Dijo empezando con su guía de cómo cazar.

Mire al frente y una manada de siervos estaban en cerca del rio, tomando agua. Me fije en ellos y los analice. Primero busque al más fuerte y al más débil. La garganta me dio una punzada y enseñe los colmillos lista para atacar.

—Bien—Dijo Edward al ver lo que había hecho—Ahora toma uno, de la manada y vigílalo—

Entre más grande el animal, mas sangre tenia en su sistema. Era una hembra y al parecer nos había escuchado. La observe y espere paciente a que bajara la guardia. Edward se dijo cual era el que yo había escogido y lo ataco en el momento justo. El resto corrió despavorido en direcciones diferentes, mientras el gran animal se revolvía bajo Edward.

Una simple mordida y el animal dejo de moverse. Se giro y me extendió la mano, lo había hecho por mi y era hora de que bebiera su sangre. Camine rápidamente hasta Edward y me hinque en el suelo. El animal estaba muerto y la herida que Edward le había hecho estaba abierta, drenando sangre.

Saque los colmillos y me abalance al cuello del animal, bebiendo su sangre. El olor no era tan delicioso como la del humano, pero solo necesitaba comer. Mi cuerpo reacciono con la primera gota y lo demás lo hice por instintito. Me aferre al animal muerto y continúe bebiendo mientras sentía como mi cuerpo recuperaba fuerzas. No deje ni una gota en el animal. Me limpie la boca con el dorso de la mano y aun en el suelo mire a Edward.

—Mas—Le suplique.

Continuamos cazando toda la noche, probando la sangre de más de 5 tipos de animales. No lograba dar fin a mi sed, pero Carlisle me aseguro que lo lograría dentro de unos 50 años. Esperare con ansias la fecha, en que deje de matar humanos y ser una nueva persona.

* * *

><p><em>Hola gente, estoy de regreso! Antes que nada muchisisismas gracias por todos sus comentarios de verdad que se los agradezco del fondo de mi corazón, gracias por su apoyo. Se que el final de "Mi historia entre tus dedos" fue muy precipitado, pero tenia que hacerlo antes de salir. Bueno, he regresado con muchos animos y una nueva historia, mi fuente de inspiración: 1, un dolor de cabeza 2, los paisajes verdes tan estilo "Twilight" que vi en mi viaje y 3, una canción. Bueno este es el primer capitulo y espera ya para el miércoles o jueves tener el otro. <em>

_Bueno este va a ser un poco diferente, ya que Alice va a tener visiones, las cuales en algunos capítulos serán muchas y en otras no tantas, estas van a estar de negritas y cursiva. Dejen sus valiosos comentarios y lean. Att; Mel_


	2. De regreso a casa

_2010 Forks, Washington_

Habían pasado más de 60 años, desde que había optado por una diferente forma de vida. Fue justamente en Forks, cuando probé por primera vez la sangre de animales. Conocía todos los recónditos pueblos del país, siempre viajando y viviendo en diferentes lugares. Nos establecíamos en un pueblo y durábamos a lo muchos 3 años, antes de tener que emigrar de nueva cuenta.

Podría decirse que estaba de vuelta en mi tierra natal, donde naci por segunda vez. Al fin, llevaba una vida normal, como cualquier otro integrante de la familia Cullen. Tarde más de 20 años en apagar esa sed de sangre, pero lo había conseguido. Mis ojos eran dorados como el resto de la familia y se volvían oscuros cuando la sed regresaba a mi garganta.

Era nuestro primer día de clases. Me acordaba de cada recuerdo del primer día en una escuela nueva, con gente nueva. Vamos, que era una rutina que me sabia de memoria. La noche anterior me sentaba en el suelo de mi habitación, pensando e imaginando, que me traería de nuevo este pueblo. Me gustaba imaginármelo, dejar que mi mente volara, ya que tarde que tarde que temprano, vería mi propio futuro frente a mis ojos.

Como era de esperarse, llego el amanecer sin sol. Forks era nublado todo el años, solo 3 o 4 días al año se lograba colar el sol entre las nubes. Mire el cielo gris, lleno de nubes negras opacando la luz del sol detrás de ellas. Tome mi bolso que estaba en mi escritorio y salí de mi cuarto. Baje hasta la cocina donde toda la familia estaba reunida, recordando los últimos detalles.

–Todos nos sabemos la historia de memoria, ¿verdad? –Dijo Carlisle tranquilo.

–Alice y yo somos hermanas y somos adoptadas–Empezó Rosalie.

–Yo soy el novio de Rose y soy huérfano–Continuo Emmett.

–Yo soy el mayor e igualmente adoptado–Dijo Edward.

–Todos somos hijos adoptados del matrimonio Cullen que no pudo tener hijos–Finalice yo.

Carlisle nos dirigió una media sonrisa. Era la misma historia de siempre, solo que habíamos cambiado papeles, ahora Rosalie era mi hermana en vez de Edward. Esme les dio las llaves de los autos a Edward y Emmett. Nos despedimos de ella y fuimos al garaje. El par de tortolos se fue en el Jeep de Emmett y a mi me tocaba irme con Edward en el Volvo. Subí al auto, en el asiento del copiloto y nos dirigimos a nuestra nueva escuela.

–Que emocionante–Dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

–Vamos–Dije riendo un poco–Tienes que ser optimista, ¿Qué tal que encuentras a alguien por allí? –Dije levantando las cejas.

–Alice….–Dijo el serio–Tu sabes que es lo que menos me importa–

–Tal vez, ya lo veremos con el tiempo–

Rosalie había encontrado a su media naranja años antes de que me integrara a la familia. Eran el uno para el otro y eran unos melosos cuando nadie les veía. Llevaban más de 65 años juntos y seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

Hace más de 40 años. Edward lo quiso intentar conmigo, pero yo me opuse. Jamás lograría ver a Edward como mi pareja, el era mi hermano favorito y punto. Tanto a mi, tenia toda una eternidad para encontrar a alguien y si no, tenia otra vida para hacerlo.

Llegamos a la entrada de la escuela y todo mundo nos miro atentamente. Era obvio que los rumores no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a hablar de nosotros. Baje del auto ignorando los ojos que se posaban en nosotros y camine directo hacia la escuela.

–¿Te veo al rato? –Pregunte a Edward antes de escabullirme.

El asintió y tomo su propio rumbo. Di un suspiro y di el primer paso dentro de la escuela. Rápidamente mis sentidos vampíricos se activaron. Empecé a escuchar muchas voces, unas hablando del verano, otras de sus amores y otras tantas de nosotros. Todo tipo de olores me llegaban a la nariz, pero mi cuerpo no respondía ante tal estimulo de sangre. Fui a dirección para recoger mi itinerario, evitando a toda persona que me sonriera.

* * *

><p>A la hora del almuerzo, Edward me esperaba en la entrada de la cafetería con una cara de aburrimiento. Le sonreí para darle ánimos y el me extendió una bandeja con comida. La comida humana nunca me agrado, era o muy dulce o muy salada. Y los líquidos eran de diferentes sabores. Era una de las tantas cosas que todavía no entendía de los humanos.<p>

Rosalie y Emmett nos esperaban en una mesa, algo alejada de la sociedad. Nunca nos gusto ser el centro de atención y menos en el primer día de clases. Tuvimos que esquivar unas cuantas mesas para llegar a nuestro destino. Me senté a lado de Rose, mientras Edward se sentó frente a mi.

–Me agrada esta escuela–Dijo Emmett jugando con una manzana.

–Yo la odio–Le contradijo su novia.

Rodé los ojos y tome el tenedor, para jugar con el estofado que estaba en la charola. Estaba concentrada, pero sentía unos ojos encima de mí. Levante la mirada amenazante, topándome con una humana. Tenía el pelo café oscuro con grandes ojos. De tez pálida y pómulos grandes. Nos contemplaba ajena a mi mirada. Sus ojos se toparon con los míos y se volvió a su mesa en cuanto me miro.

–¿Son mis ideas, o aquella chica nos mira? –Pregunte intrigada.

Edward se giro disimuladamente y poso sus ojos sobre la misma chica que nos había mirado.

–Se llama Bella Swan y es la hija del jefe de policía–Dijo serio.

–Parece que alguien ya hizo amiguitos–Rio Emmett con sarcasmo.

Mire de nueva cuenta a esa humana insignificante y ella me volvió a mirar justo a los ojos. Sonreí para mis adentros, ella seria mi mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Había sobrevivido al primer día de clases, el resto era pan comido. Esperaría hasta el atardecer para ir a cazar. El resto de la tarde me la pase leyendo y haciendo dibujos. Me aburría no hacer nada, pero a partir de mañana tendría que ir a clases de ballet, como actividad extraacadémica.<p>

Sin el sol, me era estresante no saber la hora. Había una hora, justo cuando el sol estaba en el crepúsculo cuando todos los animales salían a comer y era la hora perfecta para cazar. Espere unos minutos y fijándome en el cielo, decidí salir a probar mi suerte.

Camine hasta el rio que se encontraba a las afueras del bosque. Era la línea que dividía Forks de La push. Siempre me sentí tentada de cruzar aquel pedazo de agua y aventurarme en el otro bosque. Analice hacia que lado corría el agua, el Sur. Caminaba por la cornisa del bosque, guiándome por el rio.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo con la costa, me hicieron levantar la mirada. Había llegado a la playa, justo a la orilla. Detrás de mi estaba el bosque y en mis ojos, tenia un paisaje de un mar azul. Iba a dar el primer paso, cuando advertí que había alguien en la costa.

Era un chico. Retrocedí dos pasos atrás, ocultándome detrás de un árbol. Le mire atentamente…era un chico alto, con cabellos color miel hechos bucles y una piel pálida, que me recordó a la chica de la cafetería. El sol del atardecer hacia que su pelo cobrar un brillo, pareciendo como si fuere de color rubio. Las olas rompían a sus pies, ajeno a mi presencia. Quise dar un paso hacia adelante, pero hice mucho ruido al romper una rama del árbol.

Su cuerpo se giro automáticamente. Tenía unos ojos azules, tan claros como los del mar. Buscaba algo entre los arboles y temí que me hubiese descubierto. Le mire un par de segundos antes de darme la vuelta y echar a correr por donde vine. Si, definitivamente el era mi presa.

* * *

><p><em>Hola gente! Bueno este es el segundo cap, si se que es mucho choro, pero aquí es donde arranca nuestra historia de "Posdata" Valla que apenas empieca la acción! xD Lean y comenten, saben lo valioso que son sus reviews. Espero que les halla gustado y comenten. Gracias <em>


	3. Haciendo amigos

Aquella imagen se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. Esos ojos, buscando mi mirada me acosaron toda la noche. La claridad de las nubes, me hizo saber que ya era de día. Una cortina gris, dibujaba de nueva cuenta el cielo de Forks. Me arregle, dispuesta a ir otro día más a la escuela.

Edward me esperaba en el Volvo, aparcado en la entrada de la casa. Entre en el auto y Edward dio marcha hacia nuestro destino. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando la vista se me nublo.

_**Bella caminaba lentamente por el pasillo. Edward venia de frente con la mirada perdida en un libro. Ella entro al salón y tomo su asiento junto a la ventana. Segundos después Edward entraba al salón y se sentaba junto a ella. Bella miraba hacia afuera, evitando mirar al chico que tenia a un lado. Entonces sin previo aviso se giro y se escucho su voz.**_

—No lo hará—Dijo Edward adivinando mi predicción.

—Ella ha tomado la decisión, claro que lo hará—Dije segura de mi misma.

—Puede cambiar de parecer—

—No creo que lo haga en menos de….5 minutos—Dije con sarcasmo.

—Puede que se arrepienta—Dijo con esperanza en la voz.

—¿Acaso te asusta una simple humana? —

Edward sujeto fuertemente el volante, y un segundo después lo soltó. El volante estaba casi deforme, con los dedos de mi hermano marcados.

—Jamás…la haz…olido—Dijo Edward entre dientes.

—Entonces, ¿Te gusta su sangre? — Pregunte interesada.

—Alice, no sigas—Dijo Edward con enojo—Y ni se te ocurra—Dijo leyéndome el pensamiento.

Tantos años viviendo con el y no podía evitar pensar para mis adentros. Rodé los ojos y no continué más con el tema. La ultima vez que le había insistido, me empujo y salí volando por la casa. Lograba enfadarse muy rápido y no se podía contener, siempre terminaba haciéndole daño a alguien.

Llegamos a la escuela y baje del auto lo más rápido. Me escabullí de Edward, entre en la escuela y con paso "normal" me dispuse a buscar a Bella. Oh si, primero tendría que presentarme yo. En los pasillos los jóvenes se atiborraban, platicando de todo. Gracias a mi pequeña estatura me fue fácil colarme entre todos ellos. Solo tenía que seguir mis instintos y buscar una cabellera café. Aquel olor llego hasta mis fauces, mi cuerpo tembló y me gire, siguiendo mis instintos.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. No era cierto, ellos no podían estar juntos. Era un pecado mortal para los vampiros. Sus ojos azules se toparon con los míos y Bella a su lado me sonrió. Bella caminaba acompañada de un chico y estaba completamente segura, era el mismo chico de la noche anterior.

—¿Alice? —Dijo Edward a mis espaldas.

Me gire y le mire a los ojos. Le transmití una mirada de miedo acompañada de confusión, para después escabullirme entre los adolescentes. Edward se quedo allí mismo, sin entender lo que acababa de pasar. No voltee la mirada ni una sola vez, no quería toparme con ese cabello color miel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>—Me llamo Bella—Dijo ofreciéndole su mano.<strong>_

—_**Edward—Dijo el estrechándosela.**_

Era la hora del receso. No sabía si esconderme o salir de allí corriendo. De nueva cuenta Edward me esperaba en la entrada a la cafetería, con la charola en sus manos. Al verme clavo la mirada en mí. Sentí sus ojos penetrarme, mientras una mueca de enojo le cruzaba la cara.

—Te lo dije—Le solté al llegar a su lado.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—Dijo rodando los ojos.

Fuimos hasta donde Rosalie y tomamos los mismo lugares de ayer. De nueva cuenta me puse a jugar con la comida cuando Edward me hablo con voz tranquila.

—¿Acaso te asusta una simple humana? —Dijo repitiendo con sarcasmo mis propias palabras.

Hecho a reír acto seguido. Levante la mirada y le saque la lengua.

—Al menos no me la quiero comer—Dije ahora con sarcasmo.

Entonces yo reí y el me saco la lengua de la misma manera en que yo hice.

Pronto mi risa se esfumo. _El_ estaba sentado junto con Bella, en la misma mesa del día anterior. Por un momento dude, ¿eran novios, o algo por el estilo?. Edward me miro y después se giro disimuladamente. Al volverse me volvió a mirar y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ahora quien se quiere comer a quien? —Volvió a decir con sarcasmo.

—Jamás lo haz olido—Dije repitiendo sus propias palabras.

—Y tu si ¿no? —Dije con una leve risa.

El silencio que guarde fue mi respuesta. La sonrisa se le borro de los labios y me miro seriamente.

—¿Cómo lo conoces? —Pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

—Ayer, lo vi en la playa—

Emmett y Rosalie nos miraban con el ceño fruncido, sin entender nuestra historia de sarcasmos y bromas.

—¿Se refieren a Bella y Japer? —Hablo por primera vez Rosalie.

—¿Jasper? —Preguntamos Edward y yo al unísono.

—Que sociables son! —Dijo Emmett con notable sarcasmo.

Edward y yo le miramos amenazadoramente, tratando de hacerle callar.

—Son primos, ¿Qué no lo saben? —Dijo Rosaie confusa.

—¿Cómo es que tu sabes todo esto? —Dijo Edward interesado.

—Tenemos que vivir como humanos, los chismes corren rápido—Dijo ella defensiendose.

Mire a Edward y el a mi. _"Tenemos un grave problema" _y el asintió.

* * *

><p>Me quede en la escuela después de clases todo gracias a las grandiosas y divertidas clases extraacadémicas. Había escogido ballet, pues aparentemente era lo único que me hacia sentir humano. Estaba sentada en el piso, poniéndome las zapatillas cuando todo ocurrió.<p>

_**Estaba haciendo los estiramientos y ella se puso justo a mi lado derecho. Me miraba de reojo mientras ella también calentaba. Una vez que termine, iba a ir por una toalla, pero ella me cerró el paso y me saludo.**_

Bien, primero mi hermano y ahora seguía yo. Justo en ese momento, Bella entro por la puerta, cargando una maleta en el hombro derecho. Dejo sus cosas, justo al otro lado del salón. Fui hasta la ventana y comencé el estiramiento.

A los pocos minutos se acerco hasta donde yo y ella hizo lo mismo que yo. Tarde unos minutos mas, para ver si acaso iba a hacerlo. Cuando termine me quede mirando hacia afuera. Sentí como se ponía detrás de mí. Cerré los ojos y después me gire.

—Bella—Dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Alice—Dije estrechándosela.

* * *

><p><em> Hola gente! Ahora que estoy de vacaciones me verán mas seguido por aquí ^^ Explico rapido. Lo que esta en <strong>negritas y cursivas<strong> son las predicciones de Alice y lo que esta en cursiva y con "comllas" __es lo que piensa Alice. Bueno decidí cambiar un poquito a los personajes. Todo mundo sabemos que Edward y Alice son los hermanos favoritos así que Edward podrá ser muy sarcástico, divertido y enojon con Alice xD Bella va a ser la chica "aventada" ahora si que no la quiero hacer tímida, solo cuando esta con Edward y nadie los ve (Mas adelante lo veremos) y Jasper...bueno, mejores ustedes lo descubren._

_Lean y espero les guste. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y criticas. Nos vemos pronto...bye!_


	4. Mucho Gusto

—¿Puedes explicarme como es que conoces a Bella Swan?—Pregunto Edward tratando de no perder los estribos.

Manejaba con la mirada fija en la carretera, pero sabia que se estaba muriendo de rabia por dentro. Solté una risita, solo para calentarlo un poco más. Me lanzo una mirada amenazante y solo le saque la lengua.

—Sabes…es una chica muy extravagante—

—No te pregunte eso Alice Cullen—Insistió Edward.

Rodé los ojos. Jamás podas salirte del tema o algo por el estilo, siempre iba directo al grano y quería una respuesta que sonara coherente.

—Fue lo mismo que contigo. Se acerco, se presento y ahora somos amigas—Dije sin lujo de detalle.

Entrecerró los ojos, no muy convencido. Supuse que en esos momentos estaba leyendo mis pensamientos y tratando de ver en mi memoria, para convencerse de que era cierto lo que decía.

Estaciono el Volvo donde siempre. Baje mis cosas, mientras esperaba que el bajara del auto. Sabía que en cuanto se lo dijera se pondría de pelos.

—Ed—Dije llamándole—Hoy, me iré a casa por mi cuenta—

—¿Harás algún trabajo? —Pregunto interesado.

Me quede callada. _"Voy a casa de Bella."_ Su expresión no se hizo esperar, dos segundos después abría los ojos como platos, mientras ceñía el entrecejo.

—Me llamas cuando te desocupes— Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y tomo su propio rumbo.

* * *

><p>Me odiaba tanto en esos momentos. La camioneta roja que tanto critique, era en la que ahora tenia que subir para ir a casa de Bella. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños. Abrí la puerta con miedo de romperla. Trate de usar la menor fuerza posible y me deslice dentro del <em>truck.<em> Cerré la puerta y toda la camioneta tembló. Por un momento temí que se fuera a desplomar.

Bella me sonrió un poco apenada y yo le respondí la sonrisa guiñándole un ojo, para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Al prender el motor, rugió cansado, como si tuviera años sin prenderse. Al principio pareciera como si tuviera tos, pero en cuanto se calentó todo parecía bien.

Durante todo el camino nos mantuvimos calladas, cada una en sus pensamientos. Al poco tiempo llegamos a su casa. Era una casa de dos pisos, con un frente pequeño, pero parecía un lugar acogedor. Baje del automóvil y recogí mis cosas mientras corría al porche huyendo de la lluvia.

Bella me miro de manera extraña y después soltó una risita.

—¿No te gusta la lluvia? —Pregunto llegando a mi lado.

—La odio, ¿a ti? —Pregunte interesada en sus gustos.

—La amo, en cambio odio los truenos—Dijo introduciendo la llave en la cerradura.

Una sonrisa surco mis labios. Éramos tan diferentes y eso me daba la sensación de que seriamos aun mejores amigas. El olor del interior de la casa llego hasta mi nariz. Olía deliciosamente apetitoso. No sabía descifrar que me llamaba más la atención, el olor de la sangre o el olor de las plantas. Trague saliva, para calmar mis instintos. Bella entro en la casa y espero a que entrase. Respire hondo y di el primer paso hacia el interior de la casa.

* * *

><p>Era un lugar acogedor. Era muy sencillo, justo lo que necesitaban Bella y su padre. Una sala con 4 sillones, con una mesa en el centro y una televisión. Una cocina con una mesa pegada a la ventana con 2 sillas. Las escaleras estaban justo enfrente de la puerta principal. Arriba solo había 3 recamaras. El cuarto de Bella, el de su padre y el baño. Era una casa que me hacía sentir parte de una familia humana.<p>

Bella había comido con mi compañía. De excusa le había puesto que era alérgica al pollo. Mientras ella comía, yo buscaba la información en los libros y trataba de hacer que su laptop trabajara más rápido.

El sonido de la puerta nos hizo girar. Su padre y su primo entraban por la puerta empapados hasta los pies. La garganta me dio un brinco al oler al primo. Cerré los ojos, tratando de contenerme y procurar no respirar hondo. Nos miraron atentos y se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose quién era yo.

—Papa, ella es Alice Cullen—Dijo Bella presentándome.

El jefe de policías abrió los ojos sorprendido y me ofreció su mano, en forma de saludo.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Cullen—Dijo cuando estreche su mano.

—El gusto es mío, Jefe Swan—Conteste con la misma cortesía.

El levanto la mano derecha, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Llámame Charlie, me haces sentir viejo—Dijo riendo.

La cocina se lleno de risas debido al comentario. El primo de Bella estaba en la entrada de la cocina, como con miedo de entrar.

—Alice...El es mi primo—Dijo Bella apuntándole.

No tuvo otro remedio que entrar en la cocina y fue hasta donde yo. Al igual que Charlie, me ofreció su mano y se presento formalmente.

—Jasper Whitlock—

Vacile unos segundos. Primero mire su mano y después le mire a la cara. Tenía una sonrisa tímida en la cara. Podía sentir el palpitar de la sangre que le recorría el cuerpo. Alargue mi mano y al fin la junte con la suya.

—Alice Cullen—

* * *

><p>Habíamos pasado toda la tarde en la sala, tratando de completar la investigación con los escasos recursos con los que contábamos. Las nubes se pintaron de colores amarillos, señal de que estaba atardeciendo. Mire el reloj y comprobé que eran ocho menos cuarto. De seguro Edward estaba dando vueltas como loco por toda la casa.<p>

—¿Alice? —Dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Sacudí la cabeza y voltee a verla. Al parecer teníamos el informe completo y podía ir a casa.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —Pregunto algo apenada.

No quería mentirle dos veces y no quería quedarme a cenar con toda una manada de presas sentadas frente a mí.

—Bella, no quiero molestar—

—Vamos, no quiero cenar sola con Jasper—Dijo en un susurro.

Solté una carcajada y Bella también. Me imagino que sería difícil vivir con 2 hombres, sin ninguna mujer con quien platicar.

—Mejor llamo a Edward, para que venga por mi—Dije sacando el celular de la chaqueta.

—Bueno, en ese caso...Déjame que te lleve a casa—

—NO! —Dije sorprendida—No lo harás—Dije en forma amenazante.

—Por favooooooor! —Dijo Bella suplicándome.

—No, haz hecho mucho por mí. Simplemente el hecho de aceptarme en tu casa se me hace suficiente—Dije tratando de no perder la cabeza.

—Alice, te lo ruego—Insistía ella.

—Yo te puedo llevar—Hablo Jasper a mis espaldas.

Me quede congelada, sin moverme. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba su voz. Era firme y segura, al mismo tiempo era dulce. Mire a Bella con ojos amenazantes y ella solo soltó una risa.

—Yo los acompaño—Dijo levantando su mano derecha.

* * *

><p>El primo de Bella estacionaba la camioneta justo en la entrada de la casa. Cerré los ojos, rogando que no se hiciera un escándalo. Baje del automóvil y Bella detrás de mí. Me puse de puntitas, para tratar de agarrar mi mochila que estaba en la caja de la camioneta, cuando Jasper la alcanzo por mí.<p>

—Gracias—Dije extendiendo el brazo, para que me la diera.

—No...Yo la llevo—Dijo colgándosela en el hombro.

—Deja, yo pue... —

Me vi interrumpida por la mirada que mi hermano le lanzaba a Jasper. Tenía los ojos fijos en _él_, analizandole a cada centímetro. Le arrebate la mochila del hombro y fui hasta Bella para despedirme de ella.

—Gracias por todo—Dije abrazándola—Me la pase genial esta tarde—

Me separe de ella y fui hasta el porche de la casa, donde Edward me esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Me volví y me despedí de ellos con la mano, para adentrarme en la casa. Subí a mi cuarto y cerré con seguro. Edward estaba furioso, yo lo sabía, no solo por aquel humano, sino por los fuertes pensamientos que tenía hacia él.

* * *

><p><em>Gente! regrese pronto! Bueno, una presentacion "formal" por parte de ellos. Ya veremos mas adelante como la bonita amistad entre Bella y Alice se torna mejor. Que mas puedo decir, me quedan algo largo las capitulos, supongo que es algo bueno, ¿no? Leean, disfruten y comenten, ya saben que sus reviews son lo mas importante para que esta historia avance. Mil gracias por todo.<span> Mel<span>_


	5. De verdades y mentiras

—No lo puedo creer—Dije llevándome una mano a la boca.

Edward me miro de reojo, mientras mantenía la vista en la carretera. Su ceño se frunció apenas visiblemente ante vista humana. Se encogió de hombros, sin parecer interesado en mi plática.

—Te gusta! —Dije casi a gritos.

Los ojos de mi hermano se abrieron como platos, pero de nueva cuenta no dijo nada, continuo manejando en la carretera. Me senté de lado y le mire fijamente al mismo tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos en mi asiento. El ni siquiera se percato que le estaba mirando.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el irritado.

—No quieres hablar del tema, me estas evitando—

—No me gusta, entiéndelo Alice—Dijo volteando la mirada y me vio directo a los ojos.

—Entonces…—Dije sentándome correctamente—¿Por qué pasas el receso con ella? ¿Por qué siempre le ayudas con algo? No me niegues que no te gusta—

—Estas celosa—Dijo Edward soltando una risita.

—¿Celosa de una humana? —

—No me digas que de mi—Dijo sarcástico.

—Te gusta y bien lo sabes—

El silencio flotaba en el ambiente. El con la mirada fija en la carretera y yo con la mirada en el bosque que rodeaba la carretera. Di un suspiro largo, jamás lo aceptaría, pero mi instinto vampírico me lo decía.

—Entonces…—Dijo Edward de repente—¿A ti también te gusta o mejor dicho…te saboreas a un humano?

Fruncí el ceño. No entendía nada de lo que había dicho. ¿Era con sarcasmo o era en broma? Le mire interrogante y el soltó una carcajada.

—Te gusta y bien lo sabes—Dijo repitiendo mis palabras—Whitlock—Dijo apenas un susurro.

Abrí los ojos asombrada, _¿de donde sacaba semejante idea? _

—Eso me pregunto yo—Dijo leyendo mi pensamiento—De donde sacas que me gusta la hija del jefe de policías—

—Por la forma en que te mira, se sonroja si te nombro y cuando te ve, abre los ojos sobresaltada—

Edward guardo silencio durante un buen rato. Procure no pensar mucho en el asunto, ya que mi hermano estaba atento a que bajara la guardia de mis pensamientos y le diera vueltas al asunto.

—Tal vez—Dijo en un susurro—Yo le guste a ella—

—¿!Qué no te lo acabo de decir! —Pregunte histérica.

Soltó una risita un tanto ahogada. Me miro un par de segundos y volvió la vista al frente.

—Si fuera humano, yo también me sonrojaría—

* * *

><p>Llegue a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No había dicho que Edward lo admitiera de su boca, pero al menos me había confesado algo. Subí al cuarto lo mas rápido que pude y me senté en un sillón que tenia pegado junto a la ventana. ¿Cómo seria vivir con un humano?<p>

Tome una libreta de mi mochila e hice un cuadro comparativo de cómo eran las parejas humanas y como son las parejas vampíricas. Casi nunca en los miles de siglos de la existencia de los vampiros se había visto una pareja conformada por un humano y un vampiro, era algo que iba en contra de las reglas morales y existenciales de seres como nosotros.

Pero siempre hay una primera vez en todo. Hice otra tabla para ver los pros y los contras de las tres parejas y definitivamente la peor, era cuando se combinaba sangre y vampiro. Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos. Me gire y vi que Rosalie estaba en la puerta. Le hice pasar y se sentó a mi lado. Cerré la libreta y ella se extraño de mi comportamiento.

—¿Lograste algo? —Pregunto interesada.

—No pude hacer mucho, pero me confeso algo—Dije emocionada.

* * *

><p>Emmett y yo estábamos en el pueblo, haciendo las "compras" en el supermercado. Era el único y era muy pequeño, por lo cual te encontrabas casi a medio pueblo allí. No compramos muchas cosas, ya que TODAS se echaban a perder. Estábamos pagando la cuenta cuando a lo lejos escuche esa voz chillona.<p>

—Alice! —

Me gire para toparme efectivamente con Bella. Llevaba el cabelllo recogido en una coleta y una chamarra de mezclilla. No venia sola, por lo cual mi mirada fue automáticamente hacia aquel chico que venia detrás de ella.

Era aun muy joven de 17 años a lo mucho. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, pasado los hombros. Era muy alto, casi como Edward. Tenía ojos castaños claro y se veía musculoso de no ser por la gran chamarra de piel de venado que lo cubría del frio.

Salude a mi amiga con la mano y se acerco conmigo para darme un beso en la mejilla. Emmett también le saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Jamás los había visto en el súper—Dijo Bella sorprendida.

—Normalmente venimos el fin de semana, pero Emmett se acabo las reservas—Dije bromeando.

—Enana! —Dijo este molesto.

Ambas reímos y el chico seguía detrás de ella, mirándonos con el seño fruncido. Una ráfaga de aire nos envolvió a todos y trague saliva para calmar mis instintos. Aquel chico, era extraño, no tenia olor a humano, pero tampoco a vampiro. Mire a Emmett y el asintió con la cabeza. Di un paso para atrás, para alejarme de el.

—El es Jacob—Dijo Bella de repente—Es de La Push—

* * *

><p>—Carlisle—Llame a gritos al entrar en la casa.<p>

Todos me miraron extrañada, pero sobre Edward, quien leyó mis pensamientos abrió los ojos y cerro los puños enojados. Carlisle estuvo en la sala en un solo parpadeo y Emmett se sentó al lado de Rose.

—¿Alice? —Dijo Esme preocupada.

—Tenemos un…serio problema—Dije tratando de no alarmarlos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dijo Edward manteniendo la calma.

—Carlisle, ¿Aun recuerdas la leyenda de "los fríos"?

—Claro—Dijo sin comprender—Es la leyenda de los orígenes de los vampiros—

—¿Y eso que! —Pregunto histérica Rosalie.

—Trata sobre los licántropos, que son los enemigos principales de los vampiros—Dijo Edward recordando la leyenda.

—¿Y luego? —Dijo aburrida Rose nuevamente.

—Se supone que desaparecieron, después de que nos fuimos de Forks hace 40 años—Dijo Esme completando la historia.

—Cosa que no es cierto—Dije interrumpiéndola—Es totalmente mentira—

—¿Alice? —Dijo Carlisle llamándome.

—Han vuelto—

* * *

><p><em>Si! he regresado. Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza tuve una semana...pufff mejor ni les dio. Pero eso no importa, estoy de regreso con otro capitulo. Bien es algo de choro de mientras, pero pronto empieza la acción entre Alice y Jasper y para ser mas específicos a partir del próximo cap ^^ Veo que no dejan muchos reviews... así que si solamente me manda comentarios<strong> Alice Carlie Cullen<strong>, entonces nadamas por ella continuare la historia. Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, o lo que sea...Espero regresar en esta misma semana...nos vemos! Lean y comenten _


	6. Visiones que no mienten

_**La llovizna caía sobre el asfalto, mojando todo a su paso. El estacionamiento estaba lleno de jóvenes que salían a tomar el aire fresco entre las clases. Su mochila roja era llamativa y su cabello castaño estaba suelto. Dejo el Ipod y la mochila en el cofre de su truck. Estaba completamente distraída y no se dio cuenta que el suelo rechino y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.**_

—_EDWARD! —_

Trataba de escabullirme entre la gente allí congregada. Gracias a mi pequeña estatura me fue fácil colarme hasta salir fuera de la escuela. El pasillo principal y el estacionamiento estaban atiborrados de jóvenes chismosos, que querían ver el accidente. Tuve que retroceder, pues el ruido de tantas voces hablando y las luces de las sirenas me cegaron un momento.

—_Edward—_

Tal como lo había visto en mi visión, una camioneta patino a toda velocidad sobre el asfalto mojado, volando en dirección a Bella, era una muerte segura. No termine de ver la visión cuando todo pasó en menos de 5 segundos. No sabia cual era el desenlace final de esta pesadilla. La ambulancia partió camino al hospital, seguido de una patrulla de policía. En el piso había pequeñas gotas de sangre. Trague saliva, era la sangre de Bella.

* * *

><p>Rosalie y Emmett me interrogaban, con notable preocupación en sus caras. Llegaron demasiado tarde a la escena, solo estaba el director hablando con un policía. Vieron que la camioneta tenía una abolladura e la parte trasera, mientras la otra camioneta, tenía una abolladura que parecía una mano en la puerta derecha.<p>

—Nadie lo ha visto—Dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

Pareciera como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, no había rastros de el. Le llame al celular, pero no contestaba. El volvo seguía justo donde le habíamos dejado en la mañana, solo había una alternativa. Un carraspeo me saco de mis pensamientos. Rosalie me miraba con los amenazantes, mientras Emmett me dirigía una mirada a mis espaldas. Me gire y me tope con un par de ojos azules, mirando en mi dirección.

—Jasper! —Dije sorprendida.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Dijo en voz baja.

Asentí con la cabeza, tome mi mochila y me despedí de mis hermanos con la mano. Iba detrás de el, siguiéndole los pasos. Salimos de la cafetería y fuimos hasta el salón de ciencias.

—¿Tu sabes algo? —Pregunto sin mirarme.

—¿Con respecto al…accidente? —Pregunte temerosa.

El asintió y levanto la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de preocupación le cruzaba la cara. Sus ojos azules me miraban suplicantes.

—No…—Dije apenas audible.

El silencio reino en el salón, lo único que se escuchaba era la lluvia pegando contra las ventanas. Dio un suspiro y se sobo las sienes como si se sintiera impotente ante la situación. El móvil empezó a sonar, lo saque rápidamente del abrigo y conteste con urgencia.

—EDWARD! —Dije en un grito—¡¿QUE DIABLOS PASO? —Dije pidiéndole una explicación.

Jasper me miraba atento, como si quisiera arrancarme el celular y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Me miraba casi sin parpadear, esperando a que hablara. Del otro lado de la línea Edward hablaba con claridad y cierta rapidez.

—¿Están bien?...¿Seguro?...Vale….No te preocupes…Nos vemos—Y corte la llamada.

Me disponía a hablar cuando Jasper me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió violentamente.

—HABLA! —Me pidió al punto del llanto.

Trague saliva y lo aleje de mí en un movimiento brusco. El hecho de estar tan cerca de el me daba sed de el. Su olor me envolvió que estuve a punto de lamerle el cuello.

—No paso nada—Dije tratando de convencerlo.

* * *

><p>Tome las llaves del Volvo, que estaban justo donde Edward me dijo. Escuchaba unos pasos detrás de mí, que me seguían sin perderme el rastro. Le había prometido llevarlo hasta el hospital, para que viera que su prima estaba en buen estado y no le mentía. Rose y Emmett irían en el BMW, delante de nosotros. Deje la mochila en la parte trasera de la camioneta y Jasper me imito.<p>

Subí en el asiento del conductor y me sorprendió ver a Jasper cerrándome la puerta. No me moví ni un centímetro, dibuje una sonrisa en mi cara _"Es todo un caballero". _La mayor parte la pasamos en silencio, solo escuchando nuestras respiraciones pausadas. Mantenia la vista al frente, atenta ante la neblina que se interponía en mi camino.

—No sabia que supieras manejar—Dijo en voz baja.

—Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi—Dije con una risita.

"_Y muchas no te convienen saberlas"_

—¿Si le gusta verdad? —Dijo con tono pícaro.

—¿Perdón? —Dije haciéndome la occisa.

—A tu hermano, le gusta mi prima—Dijo con notable entusiasmo.

—No lo había visto de era forma—

—Es demasiado obvio, además de que mi prima no deja de hablar de ustedes—

—¿En serio? —Pregunte sorprendida.

—Si, dice que eres una mona y que tu hermano es…bueno…lindo—

—¿Y tu que piensas al respecto? —

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella—

* * *

><p>Llegamos al hospital y el Mercedes Benz de Carlisle, estaba estacionado en un lugar especial para doctores. Bajamos del auto y los 4 juntos fuimos a recepción. Al entrar las enfermeras nos saludaron con la mano, mientras veían a Jasper extrañados.<p>

—Alice, Rose—Dijo la recepcionista—¿Vienen a ver su padre? —

—Si—Dijimos las dos al unisonó.

La recepcionista, quien ya era una mujer mayor con el pelo blanco tomo el teléfono y marco un número. Después colgó y nos dedico una sonrisa. Un par de segundos después, las puertas que decían "URGENCIAS" se abrieron y Carlisle, vestido de blanco caminaba hacia nosotros.

—Chicos…—Dijo sorprendió—¿Pasa algo? —

—Padre—Dije con voz dulce—El es el primo de Bella—

—Oh…venga conmigo, por favor—Dijo dando media vuelta.

Se perdieron detrás de las puertas y decidimos tomar asiento en la sala de espera. Edward no me había platicado a detalle lo que paso, pero me hacia una idea con lo poco que me dijo.

—¿Aly? —

Me levante al instante la voz de Edward era apenas un susurro. Estaba detrás de mi, contemplándome serenamente.

—Gracias por todo—Fue la único que dijo.

—Es la ultima vez, Edward Masen Cullen—

* * *

><p><em>Regrese! si lo se...me tarde mas de lo que prometí...esque ando muuuuuuuuuy ocupada, con eso de el regreso a clases :S bueno, no recuerdo bien la escena y me daba flojera buscarlo en el libro, pero si saben a que me escena me refiero no?...ya ya prometo que dentro de poco habla ese.."flechazo" entre los dos hehehe LEAN, COMENTEN Y DISFRUTEN...Gracias a tooooodas las personas que dejan sus comentrios, de verdad se los agradezco del fondo de mi corazón, pero una vez mas...gracias a<strong> ALICE CARLIE CULLEN<strong> por mantener la historia viva...Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios ^^ gracias y nos leemos pronto _


	7. Descodificar

2:13 de la madrugada.

—Ya lo sabe—

_**Daba vueltas en la cama, tratando de encontrar una explicación. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a pensar en todas las actitudes de Edward. Su corazón dio un vuelco a no encontrar respuestas coherentes, entonces prendió el ordenador y en buscador de la red, la primera palabra que escribió fue "vampiro". **_

Sentía la presencia de Edward a mis espaldas, estaba parado justo en el marco de la puerta. Tenia la mirada fija en mí, leyendo cada uno de mis pensamientos. Ahogo un gemido y entro del todo a mi cuarto.

—¿Sabes lo que significa esto, verdad? —Dije seriamente.

El silencio invadió el cuarto. El sonido de la naturaleza afuera era lo único que se escuchaba. Era la primera vez en más de 100 años que nos veíamos involucrados en una situación como esta. Sabíamos que correríamos riesgos al exponernos a humanos, pero jamás pensamos que fuera posible, que una persona, conociera nuestra existencia.

—Alice, Edward—Dijo Carlisle detrás de nosotros—Bajen, tenemos que hablar—

Di media vuelta y pase al lado de Edward, quien miraba la oscuridad sin punto fijo. Baje a la sala, donde Esme y el par de tortolos nos esperaban sentados en los sillones. Yo tome asiento al lado de Esme, me sentía más "segura" a su lado. Carlisle y Edward no tardaron en llegar. Edward se sentó al lado de Emmett y Carlisle ocupo el lugar en el centro de la sala.

—Podría decirse, que estamos en estado de emergencia—Dijo Carlisle sin alterarse—Por lo que vio Alice, Bella tiene conocimientos de lo que somos—

—No me sorprende—Interrumpió Rosalie—Todo el tiempo se la pasa con _esa_—

Edward le penetro con los ojos, mientras Emmett le sujeto el brazo con fuerza. Ninguna de las dos cosas pudieron hacer que Rosalie se inmutara ni un segundo. Odiaba a los humanos, a todos para hablar en general, pero en especifico, odiaba a Bella, no solo por el hecho de ser humana, si no por ser perfecta y acaparar toda la atención de Edward.

—Edward—Hablo Esme con tono maternal—¿Cómo es que…?— No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para darse a entender.

Faltaban las razones, solo habíamos llegado al punto que nos veíamos amenazados de muerte.

* * *

><p>7:38 de la mañana.<p>

—Te va a buscar—

_**No pego ojo en toda la noche. Sentía el coraje, el miedo, la intriga, correr por sus venas. Durante el trayecto, su primo le miro raro. Tenía el volante sujetado con fuerza. Acababa de entrar al estacionamiento, dejo su camioneta en su lugar de diario y nos esperaba encima de su truck, a que llegáramos. **_

Valla que mi realidad no era tan diferente a la de Bella. Sabía que Edward estaba hecho todo un lio con su mente y sus emociones, pero teníamos que afrentar la realidad.

* * *

><p>7: 52 de la mañana.<p>

El pasillo lleno de gente a reventar no me dejaba moverme con libertad. Vamos que yo no estaba tan preocupada para escapar como lo estaba Edward. Bueno, me veía afectada en el problema, pero no era del todo mi problema, la gran parte recaía en Edward y el se tenía que encargar de ello.

_**Se encontrarían en el pasillo. Le tomaría por el brazo y sin más remedio lo sacaría a las afueras de la escuela. Se perderían en el bosque detrás de la escuela y hablarían, largo y tendido.**_

* * *

><p>8:01 de la mañana.<p>

—Hola Alice—

—_**¿Qué edad tienes? —**_

—Necesito hablar contigo—

—_**Vamos, dilo—**_

—Es algo muy importante—

—_**Vampiro—**_

—Vampiro—

—_**Y de este modo el león se enamoro de la oveja*—**_

* * *

><p>9:17 de la mañana.<p>

—¿De verdad eso piensas? —Pregunte interesada a Jasper.

—¿Tu no? —Pregunto con el seño fruncido.

—Vamos, son historias antiguas—Dije en forma de broma.

—Si, pero de cualquier modo quedaron como leyendas y sabes que la gran mayoría son verdaderas—

—Como dijiste, la gran mayoría—Dije corrigiéndolo.

—¿Qué harías si alguna vez te toparas con uno? —Pregunto con gran intriga.

—No lo se, tal vez nada, me mataría mucho antes de que me pudiera defender….¿tu? —

—Lo mataría—Dijo con recelo en la voz.

La forma en como lo digo, hizo que me temblara la espina dorsal. En su cara la expresión era determinante, de verdad lo haría. Podía leerse el resentimiento y el enojo hacia esos seres "sin vida" como el los llamaba.

—¿ Por qué? —Pregunte con miedo.

—¿No eres de Forks, verdad? —Dijo entre risas—La leyenda de _"los fríos" _han sido tradicionalmente enemigos de los humanos y los licántropos—Hizo una pausa— Aseguran que no cazan hombres, que se alimentan de animales, pero siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos. Nunca se sabe cuando van a tener demasiada sed como para no soportarla. **—

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente, martillándome el cerebro. El lo sabía todo, pero a la vez nada. Realmente éramos una leyenda viva. Sus palabras hacían todo más difícil, era la verdad sobre lo que realmente era. Al igual que Edward, me exponía a Jasper con el solo hecho de acercarme a el.

—Bella! —

Fije mi vista el frente. Bella y Edward caminaban por el pasillo. Ella estaba distraída, con el ceño fruncido y Edward parecía tranquilo, pero sabia que estaba muerto de coraje y miedo.

—Bella parece confundida, y Edward esta nervioso—Me dijo Jasper entre susurros.

—Y tu…—Dijo mirándome a los ojos—Tienes miedo—

—Ahora resulta que percibes las emociones de los demás—Dije burlándome de el.

—Desde que tengo 5 años—

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. El ya tenía "dones" como humano, y en caso de que se hiciera vampiro, su don seria tan valioso como el mío o el de mi hermano.

* * *

><p>4:56 de la tarde.<p>

—Ella lo juro—

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? —Pregunto Rosalie fastidiada—No puedes confiar en un humano así, porque si—

—Prometió no hablar, yo se que va a cumplir su palabra—

—Su padre es el jefe de policías y sabes que esta "aliado" del lado de los lobos, no puedes confiar en ella—Insistía Rose.

—No lo hara, jamás me delatara—

—A ti Edward, ¿pero que hay de nosotros? No significamos nada emocionalmente para ella—

—Sabe que son mi familia, tampoco lo hará—

—No quieres aceptar que estas enamorado de una estúpida humana, que el olor de su sangre te vuelve loco—Dijo a gritos Rosalie.

* * *

><p>7:41 de la tarde.<p>

Había dejado atrás el bosque, y de nueva cuenta había llegado a la costa, donde las olas del mar rompían en la arena. Me senté debajo de un árbol, a terminar de contemplar el crepúsculo. Justo después de eso, iría a cazar, pero antes quería pensar.

—Nunca te había visto aquí—

—No suelo venir muy seguido—Dije sin voltearme.

La garganta me dio un brinco y tuve que dar un suspiro para aplacar la sed.

—Me gustan los colores del crepúsculo—Dijo Jasper sentándose a mi lado.

El sonido de las olas era lo único que se escuchaba. Sus cabellos color miel, se movían con el viento. Cerré los ojos y aspire profundamente, llenándome de el.

Me imagine, pegada a el, besar su piel, no me atreví.

* * *

><p><em>Ya estoy de regreso! Perdón por la tardanza, acabo de entrar a la escuela y todavía me estoy acostumbrando... Ya se que me he saltado muchas partes de la película y del libro, pero no importa, lo que importa son nuestros 2 protagonista que POR FIN! ya tuvieron ese "flechazo" ( ¿no me digan que no se dieron cuenta?) Las horas no importan nada, lo que pasa es que no me podía inspirar así que se me ocurrió escribir la hora, pero pueden ignorarla. Lo que esta en negro y cursiva son las visiones.<em>

_*Fragmento del libro crepúsculo. pag 279 Capitulo 14._

_**Fragmentos del libro crespusculo. Pag 131 capitulo 7._

_Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, de verdad que me hacen feliz! Espero les agrade la historia. Se aceptan comentarios, puntos de vista, observaciones, dudas...etc... A partir de ahora las cosas se ponen...mejores :) gracias por todo, Mel. _


	8. La lluvia al caer

La lluvia caía lentamente por la ventana, gota a gota, escurrían lentamente por el cristal. Toda la noche había estado lloviendo, había comenzado por aquello de la media noche, sería una gran tormenta, lo había visto desde la noche anterior. Los pronósticos del tiempo decían que la lluvia cesaría por aquello de las diez de la mañana, pero mis predicciones decían que sería hasta antes del atardecer.

El cielo era iluminado por luces, brillantes y cegadoras. El crujir de las nubes, me aturdía una y otra vez los oídos, haciendo que la cabeza me martillara. El sonido de la lluvia al caer era continuo, podía escuchar como cada gota tocaba el suelo.

Odio la lluvia. No tengo buenas razones para hacerlo, me pone de malas, triste, pensativa. Odio como llora el cielo y ver como todo se moja a su paso. Odio ver gente corriendo a esconderse, como si quisiera huir de aquellas lágrimas dulces, que te empapan el alma. Odio tener que temblar a cada trueno, sentir como mi cuerpo actúa por instinto, cuando en realidad soy un cuerpo inerte y sin vida, incapaz de controlar mis reflejos. Odio la lluvia, porque el sistema se cae, tomando otra transmisión, destruyendo todas mis visiones.

Estaba recostada sobre la cama, tratando de hacer que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera. Tenía que controlar la sed y hacer que las visiones pararan. Todo era temporal, hasta que las gotas de lluvia pararan de hacer sus destrozos.

—¿No estás bien, verdad?—Dijo Edward en la puerta de mi cuarto.

—Como si no lo supieras—Dije en tono sarcástico.

—¿Acaso es algo de vampiros? —Pregunto por millonésima vez.

—¿Cuántas veces haz hecho esa pregunta y cuantas veces Carlisle te la ha contestado? —Dije recordándole.

—Perdí la cuenta en la 1764—Dijo riéndose.

Rodé los ojos fastidiada. La lluvia me cambia el humor de un momento a otro, como si fuere una humana puberta de secundaria.

* * *

><p>Gran parte de la mañana me la pase tratando de calmar la sed que ardía en mi garganta. La lluvia se había convertido a una pequeña llovizna incapaz de ser percibida por el ojo humano. Agradecida por ello, salí de casa en busca de una presa.<p>

El olor a tierra mojada y el de hierba húmeda, me eran de total agrado, en cambio, los olores de los animales mojados se mezclaban entre ellos, por lo cual era demasiado confuso poder encontrar a una presa en especifico, el único olor inconfundible entre tanto caos, era el de la sangre humana.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque de regreso a casa. Se acercaba de nueva cuenta el diluvio. Apresure el paso, para no ser mojada por la lluvia. Me movía de manera ágil entre los árboles. El viento se empezó a soplar de manera violenta, agitando bruscamente las ramas de los arboles. Un olor fétido me llego desde lejos. Estaban muy cerca de nuestro territorio. Pare la marcha por un momento. Me puse en mis cinco sentidos. Me puse en alerta preparada para atacar en cualquier momento. A mi lado izquierdo algo gruño y se movió de manera violenta. Me acerque lo suficiente para ver que era. Del otro lado del bosque, justo en la frontera con los licántropos, estaba aquel chico, que había visto un tiempo atrás con Bella, Jacob Black.

—Como se atreven a regresar—Dijo con enojo en la voz.

—No pareces feliz por ello— Dije tentándole.

—Los genes licántropos están brotando entre la tribu—

—¿A caso es mi problema? —

—No han cambiado con los años—Dijo fastidiado.

—No tenemos por qué tener problemas— Dije sin perder la paciencia.

—Solo te digo una cosa chupasangre, aléjate de los humanos y para ser más específicos de la familia Swan—

* * *

><p>Los arboles aun goteaban, por la reciente lluvia. Aburrida miraba las gotas colgar por las ramas y caer al suelo. Me senté frente a la ventana, para contemplar todo un bosque empapado de agua. El olor a tierra mojada envolvía todo el ambiente de bosque. Los animales aun estaban escondidos en sus casas, o dentro de una cueva.<p>

El ruido del móvil sonando me hizo levantarme del lugar donde estaba. Baje las escaleras hacia la sala. Mi bolso estaba allí desde el día de ayer. Lo tome y leí el nuevo mensaje.

_Alice, vamos a ir a Portangels, ¿vienes? _

_Bella._

Me lo pensé unos minutos. Sonaba emocionante, pero si seguía lloviendo tal vez me arrepentiría, además no sabía a qué iban, tal vez una reunión de jóvenes, o algo al estilo humano. Además usaba la palabra "Vamos."

—Van de compras para su vestido de graduación—Dijo Edward a mis espaldas.

—¿Cómo sabes? —Pregunte no muy segura.

—No te olvides de mi don—Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

_Me encantaría Bella. _

_Alice. _

—Yo te llevo—Dijo Edward tomando las llaves del auto.

—Ni siquiera han dicho a que hora... —

—Alice, recuerda que son humanos, siempre quedan a las 6, en la entrada del "Delicious"—

—Hablas como uno de ellos—Dije sacándole la lengua.

* * *

><p>Vi las luces del Volvo alejarse por la calle principal de Portangels. Tal como dijo mi hermano, la entrada del único restaurante en todo el pueblo, estaba repleta de jóvenes. Mire el reloj, las siete en punto, cuando de manera sorpresiva capte el olor.<p>

—Bella—Dije sin girarme.

—Alice, viniste—

Jessica y Ángela estaba con ella, ahora entendía el "vamos."

—Vamos chicas, queda poco tiempo—Dijo Jessica jalando a Ángela por el brazo.

Empezamos a caminar por la calle, Bella se quedo conmigo unos cuantos pasos detrás de las chicas.

—Gracias—Dijo Bella en un susurro.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado más de 3 horas y las chicas no encontraron nada. Ellas se habían ido hacia unos 10 minutos, dejándonos a Bella y a mí en el lugar en donde nos vimos. El cielo estaba oscuro, pero aun bajo las luces de las calles, tenía manchas grises, llenas de agua. Arrugue la frente, sabía que iba a caer una buena.<p>

_**Las luces avanzaban lento y hacia nosotros. El volvo gris se estaciono enfrente de nosotras. Edward bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Bella. Después la camioneta se perdió a lo lejos, con ambos dentro el auto. **_

—Me voy Bella—Dije reprimiendo una sonrisa—Nos vemos luego—

Deje a una Bella confundida en la entrada del restaurante. Me aleje calle abajo a paso rápido, de verdad no quería estar allí en medio del diluvio que se acercaba. Mantenía la vista baja, para no ver como el cielo se caería a cachos.

—Auch! —

La garganta me hirvió un momento. El calor de aquel cuerpo envolvía mi cuerpo. Tuve que morderme el labio para no saborearme la boca.

—Jasper—

* * *

><p>El lugar estaba concurrido. En todas las mesas había genta hablando de sus problemas y de su vida diaria. Era una mesa para dos, el estaba sentado enfrente de mí. Una coco-cola light y una café sin azúcar era lo único que había sobre nuestra mesa. No habíamos platicado mucho, algo sobre nuestras vidas. Su madre había muerto al darle a luz y su padre era un sargento del ejército, es por eso que vivía con su tío.<p>

—Por cierto, hoy no te vi en clases— Dijo extrañado.

—No fui a la escuela—

—Por eso me sentí solo—

* * *

><p>El viento soplaba fuertemente, pegándonos de frente. El cielo crujió justo por encima de nosotros. Al siguiente segundo las primeras gotas cayeron sobre nosotros. Jasper me tomo de la mano y corrimos por la calle, buscando un lugar donde escondernos. Dimos vuelta en la esquina y nos refugiamos bajo una marquesina*. Nuestros cabellos estaban empapados al igual que nuestras ropas. Jasper se quito su chamarra y me la puso sobre los hombros.<p>

Nos miramos a los ojos, tan solo un instante. Nuestros labios se tocaron, apenas un leve roce.

* * *

><p><em>Gente, estoy de regreso! Ya no importa lo que paso, ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Me tarde mas de 2 semanas en hace el capitulo y estoy muy contenta con los resultados, ya tengo la lista de los capítulos y todavía faltan unos cuanto, así que no hay prisa. Espero que les guste y espero muuuuucho reviews. Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias a mi querida Alice Carlie Hallen Berry que siempre comenta la historia, de verdad tus reviews me suben el animo. Nos leemos pronto. <em>


	9. Halloween Bite

—¿Qué tal este? —Pregunto Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No—Dije rotundamente.

—Si! —Contestaron Ángela y Jessica al unisonó.

Bella me miro levantando la ceja derecha, era el séptimo disfraz que se probaba y aun ninguno me gustaba.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Pregunto Jessica irritada—Se le ve perfecto—

—No—Dije de nuevo—No combina con su piel, además de que "Cenicienta" no va con su estilo—

Las amigas de Bella me miraron con ojos asesinos, mientras que yo totalmente las ignoraba. Ellas habían escogido su disfraz a la primera, pero no iba a dejar que mi futura cuñada hiciera el ridículo en la fiesta de halloween.

—¿Entonces que propones? —Pregunto Ángela fastidiada.

—Yo te busco el disfraz—Dije saliendo de los probadores.

La tienda no era muy grande debido a que estábamos en Port Angels. Había convencido a Bella de ir a Seattle hasta que sus amigas se nos pegaron al plan y se negaron rotundamente a ir a una ciudad tan grande como esa. Era la única tienda de disfraces y tengo que admitir que no había gran variedad. Estaba buscando algo sexy, que llamara la atención de Edward. ¿Qué puede combinar con un vampiro?

Seguí buscando en los pocos estantes que había en la tienda. El crujir bajo mis pies me hizo bajar la mirada. Mi pie estaba aplastando una pluma de ganso. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, no era mala la idea.

* * *

><p>Me encantaba, hasta que por fin habíamos encontrado el disfraz correcto. Jessica y Ángela me miraron con ojos afilados, odiándome por escoger un disfraz tan bonito como aquel. Bella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, simplemente lo adoraba.<p>

Fuimos hasta la caja para pagar el disfraz. Vamos era un poco caro, pero que querías por algo _así_.

—¿Y tú? —Pregunto Bella contando el cambio.

—Después venimos, estar por cerrar la tienda—Dije viendo las horas que eran.

Bella me miro a los ojos por un lago tiempo, sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Salimos de la tienda y nos despedimos de las chicas. Nosotras fuimos hasta el Volvo al cual subimos y nos pusimos en marcha de regreso a casa.

—Vamos Alice, no me digas que no vas a ir a la fiesta—Dijo Bella haciéndome un puchero.

—No es eso Bella, simplemente no me gustan los disfraces de aquí—

—Ya se! —Dijo emocionada—Tu me conseguiste mi disfraz, ahora yo te escojo el tuyo—

Sonreí para mis adentros y deje que la visión ocurriera.

_**Intercepto a Edward justo en la entrada del salón. Pasaron toda la mañana platicando de la fiesta de halloween y al final de las clases subieron al Volvo. Fueron hasta Seattle, justo a la tienda a la que quería ir.**_

—Me parece bien—

* * *

><p>Aquel incomodo silencio que invadía el Volvo no era agradable. Edward ya sabía lo que había pasado apenas un par de días atrás, fue verme a los ojos y ver como sucedió todo.<p>

—¿Lo sabe Bella? —Pregunto Edward serio.

—Al parecer no, yo no le he dicho nada y ella no me ha hecho ningún comentario—

Dio un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos por un momento y después hablo.

—Lo tengo que hacer—

—No Edward! —Dije casi a gritos.

—Alice, tu sabes... —

—Si...si—Dije interrumpiéndolo— Déjame que yo lo haga—

—¿Pero cuándo? —Dijo Edward desesperado.

—Después de la fiesta—

—Alice... —Guardo silencio un par de segundos—¿Qué vas a hacer con él? —

—No lo sé—Dije en un susurro—Le diré alguna mentira o simplemente...me alejare—

—Le haz mentido todo este tiempo, ¿De verdad crees que te crea ahora? —Pregunto Edward confuso.

Me mordí los labios y cerré los ojos, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

* * *

><p>Baje del auto con dolor de cabeza. Si, Edward me había arruinado el día. No estaba de humor para las cosas y cada vez que una visión parecía que iba a ocurrir, simplemente desaparecía.<p>

Fui al baño, para tratar de "aclararme" la mente. Justo al entrar me tope con Rosalie. Me miro de arriba abajo y le tuve que platicar todo.

—A mí desde el primer día no me cayó bien esa humana y su familia, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes—Dijo con enojo en la voz.

—Rose, ponte en mi lugar—Dije saliendo a la defensiva—¿Qué hubiese pasado si Emmett fuera humano y odiara a los vampiros? —

Guardo silencio un rato, tratando de ser empática conmigo.

—El te quiere, tu lo quieres. ¿Aun así lucharías por su amor? —

—No tengo idea—Dijo en un susurro.

* * *

><p>Se me había hecho tarde, después de discutir un rato con Rosalie, me di cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a clases. Camine con paso rápido, para tratar de llegar en los 2 últimos minutos de tolerancia que me quedaban. Al entrar al salón pude sentir la mirada de Jasper sobre mí.<p>

Un lugar junto de él estaba vacío y otro al final del salón junto a Jason. Me fi directo con Jason, provocando que Jasper se sorprendiera. La clase comenzó justo en cuanto me senté. Jasper miraba sobre su hombro de vez en cuando y yo simplemente lo ignoraba por completo.

Al finalizar la clase me di prisa y recogí todas mis cosas. Justamente en el momento en que me pare, Jasper se planto enfrente de mí.

—¿Alice? —Pregunto extrañado.

—Perdón, tengo algo de prisa—Dije moviéndome hacia la izquierda.

Me aleje a paso rápido mientras trataba de hacer que mi respiración se volviera normal. Cada vez se me hacia mas difícil contenerme a él.

* * *

><p>Pase la tarde recostada, dándole mil vueltas al asunto. Sabía que Edward me daría tiempo para decírselo a Bella, pero era casi imposible que no se diera cuenta, casi medio mundo sabía que algo pasaba entre nosotros. Si no cumplía con el trato hecho con Edward de decirle después de halloween, el mismo lo haría y podría que hasta empeorara las cosas.<p>

—Alice, te buscan abajo—Dijo la dulce voz de Esme.

Extrañada, baje detrás de ella. En la sala estaba Edward y Bella. Mi hermano tenía una caja blanca sobre los brazos.

—Sorpresa! —Dijo Bella emocionada.

* * *

><p>Tenia que admitirlo, Bella sabía lo que me gustaba y sabia que combinaba con los vampiros. Edward y yo subimos al Volvo y fuimos hasta el salón de la escuela listos para una noche de diversión. Trate de contenerme y no pensar como se vería Bella en aquel hermoso traje de ángel, era toda una sorpresa para Edward.<p>

Al bajar del auto, fui directamente al salón de usos múltiples. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con calaveras, calabazas fantasmas y demás cosas. Había todo tipo de disfraces, pero aquellas alas blancas eran inconfundibles.

—Bella! —

Ella se giro. Aquel vestido blanco, que le quedaba por encima de la rodilla, que se ajustaba a su talla haciendo resaltar su abdomen plano era increíble. Los tirantes adornado con piedras y debajo del busto un liston con un broche en forma de corazón. Si, definitivamente Edward se volvería loco.

—Hice la elección correcta—Dijo Bella mirándome—Te aseguro que Jasper te come a mordidas—

Tenía que admitirlo, jamás pensé que Bella fueran tan "fashionista" para escoger un disfraz como el de caperucita roja. Aquella capa roja que llegaba hasta la cadera, el corset negro que se abrochaba por delante, la falda roja con holanes negros y la blusa blanca, fueron un éxito.

—Anda ve, ve —Dijo Bella dándome empujoncitos—Ve y corre de tu presa—Acto seguido me guiño un ojo y se escabullo entre la gente.

Me quede estética donde mismo por un rato hasta, que una mano abrazo mi cintura y capa negra salió de mi espalda tapándome el cuerpo entero.

—De seguro el lobo se perdió...pero el vampiro ya te encontró—Dijo en un susurro a mi oído.

Todos los nervios de mi cuerpo temblaron. La garganta me hirvió un segundo. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse cuando sus labios rozaron mi oído. Sentí mariposas en el estomago, al estar con cerca de él.

—Jasper—Dije sin aliento.

* * *

><p>La música sonaba hasta afuera. Había varias parejas en el quiosco y nosotros nos les unimos. Pose mi mano en su hombro y el tomo mi cintura con la suya, atrayéndome más a su cuerpo. La música no se hizo esperar y al momento empezamos a bailar al compas de la misma.<p>

Nuestras caras estaban juntas, frente con frente. Podía sentir su respiración chocando contra mi cuello. Podía detenerse el mundo, apagarse la luz, pero mi corazón no dejaría de latir.

—I have to find you...tell you I need you—Cantó en un susurro.

—Nobody said it was easy—

—None said it will be this hard—

Cerré los ojos y por primera vez desee ser humana, para sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban o para sentir el tacto de su piel contra la mía.

—Tell me you love me…—Susurró.

Inclino despacio su cabeza, hasta rozar mis labios y bajo, hasta llegar a rozar mi piel debajo de la mandíbula. Con su mano en mi cintura, me inclino hacia atrás, el se inclino y presiono sus labios contra mi garganta.

* * *

><p><em>MATENMTE, CRUSIFIQUENME, CORTENME LA CABEZA! HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN CONMIGO...pero estoy de regreso! LA PREPA ¬¬ ella tiene la culpa, pero YA NO MAS! regrese y les dejo un capitulo laaaaaaaaargooooo para que lo disfruten. Si ya se que ya casi es navidad y yo apenas en halloween, pero no se preocupen que ya estoy a 3 días de estar OFICIALMENTE de vacaciones! me voy a ir una semanita, pero no se preocupen, que seguiré actualizando desde donde este. El vestuario de Bella me lo imagine y el de Alice lo puede buscar en google. Bueno de ahora en adelante me imagino lo que se imaginan.<em>

_De verdad una disculpa a todos ustedes, por dejarlos colgados, prometo no volverlo a hacer :) Ya se imaginaran que canción es verdad? Mi cancion favorita, esa quiero que sea cuando tenga novio algún dí MUCHOS COMENTARIOS y a mas tardar nos vemos aquí el martes o miercoles...LOS AMO, GRACIAS POR TODO!  Mel_


	10. Bésame sin piedad

Invierno, la mejor época del año. Era la única estación del año, en donde me podía sentir como un verdadero humano. Mi temperatura corporal y la temperatura del ambiente se lograban equilibrar y por primera vez, no me sentía como una persona sin vida.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la fiesta de halloween, ahora todas las casas estaban adornadas con luces de colores y arreglos de colores rojos, verdes y blancos. Dentro de muy, muy poco iniciarían las vacaciones, muchos irían a Seattle y otros cuantos se quedarían en Forks. Como era costumbre nosotros no haríamos nada, solamente cazar animales.

Sabía que Edward estaba enojado conmigo, ya había pasado la fecha límite y aun no le decía nada a Bella. Sabía que lo podía hacer en cualquier momento, pero no antes sin que tomara la decisión y lo viera antes que él tuviera tiempo de hacerlo.

Decidí ir en el carro de Rosalie por obvias razones. Edward no me dirigía ni la mirada y solamente se la pasaba sermoneándome y amenazándome si no hacia lo que habíamos acordado. Baje del auto de Rose y fui directo al salón. Empezaba a ser frio y los chicos preferían meterse a los salones, que quedarse en el parkin congelándose.

—Hola—Dijo una voz detrás de mí.

—Jasper—Dije sin necesidad de adivinar.

Se sentó a mi lado y sobre la mesa dejo un termo lleno de café.

—Que frio que hace—Dijo mientras se ajustaba la bufanda.

—Pense que ya te habías acostumbrado a este lugar—

—Digamos que...vengo del estado más caluroso del país y en diciembre no hace tanto frio como aquí—

—Bienvenido al congelador Forks—Dije sarcásticamente.

Soltó una carcajada sin poderse contener. Yo mejor que nadie estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de clima.

—Planeas hace algo en las vacaciones? —Pregunto interesado—Solamente queda esta semana de clases—Dijo emocionado.

—Aun no lo sé...¿Qué hay de ti? —

—No importan mis planes, tú TIENES que hacer planes—Dijo antes de dar un sorbo al café.

—¿Me vas a obligar? —Dije levantando la ceja derecha.

Se acerco poco a poco a mí, pude oler su aliento a café. Con su pulgar de la mano derecha rozó y acaricio mi mejilla izquierda.

—Porque no—Dije a unos cuantos centímetros de mi boca.

* * *

><p>Iba a nevar y lo sabía. Los primeros copos de nieve caerían poco antes del anochecer. Primero chispearía y después pequeñas bolitas de agua congelada tocarían el piso.<p>

Estaba sentada en el sillón de mi cuarto, leyendo por milésima vez en mi vida "Romeo y Julieta", cuándo Esme llamo a mi puerta.

—¿Pasa algo? —Dije dejando el separador en la hoja en la que iba.

—Bella, esta al teléfono—Dijo estirando el teléfono hacia mi dirección.

Me levante extrañada y tome el teléfono.

—¿Alice? —Pregunto confusa Bella.

—Hola Bella—

—Necesito hablar contigo— Dijo en tono serio.

* * *

><p>Tenía que admitirlo, estaba asustada o mejor dicho aterrada de lo que fuera que Bella tenía que hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia. Tenía casi 10 minutos esperándola en el restaurante. Me empezó a dar sed y tenía que controlarme al máximo para no perder el control. Si Bella no llegaba en otros 5 minutos, saldría directo al bosque a cazar.<p>

El olor de Bella me llego hasta mi lugar. Me puse tensa al instante y trague saliva para tratar de aliviar todas las emociones que embargaba mi cuerpo.

—Alice—Dijo sentándose enfrente de mí—Lamento llegar tarde—Dijo apenada.

—No te preocupes—Dije sonriéndole.

El silencio se apodero de la mesa. Un mesero se acerco a pedir la orden de mi amiga, la cual solamente pidió un vaso de agua.

—¿Puedes explicarme? —Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Bella... —Dije en un susurro apenas audible.

—¿Puedes explicarme cómo es que vas a ser mi...cuñada? —Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su cambio de expresión me dejo totalmente confundida. Primero llega con una cara de preocupación y después se pone alegre.

—Nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi primo! —Dijo emocionada.

—Bella—Dije aun conmocionada.

—Sabia que algo había entre ustedes—Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

—¿No estas enojada? —Pregunte preocupada.

—Para nada! —Dijo riendo—Bienvenida a la familia—

* * *

><p>El último día de clases la escuela era todo un caos. Las libretas y libros estaban regados por los pasillos. Todo mundo comentaba de sus vacaciones y de la fiesta que se daría por la noche en el gimnasio de la escuela. El ambiente era relajado y las risas retumbaban en las paredes.<p>

—Alice! —

Escuche que me nombraban a lo lejos, entre toda la multitud de gente de los pasillos. Trate de escabullirme por algún lado, hasta que una mano fría y suave, tomo mi mano.

Por un momento pensé que era Edward, por lo frio del tacto, pero al girarme vi aquel pero rubio y aquellos ojos azules que tanto me encantaban.

—Estas helado! —Dije apretando el agarre.

—Lo sé—Dijo sonrosándose un poco.

Me puse de puntitas y bese su nariz.

—Recuerda, paso por ti a las 8—

* * *

><p>Esme era un pan de Dios. Era la mejor madre adoptiva que podía pedir. Me regalo una peineta con rubíes en forma de flores. Rosalie me prestó sus zapatos rojos, para que combinaran con el abrigo. La falda y las medias negras hacían el conjunto perfecto para la ocasión.<p>

Edward había salido hacía unos 20 minutos a casa de Bella, Rose y Emmett se estaban preparando para salir. Yo esperaba en la puerta, nerviosa por la llegada de Jasper.

* * *

><p>Tomamos un chocolate caliente y tomados de la mano nos perdimos en el bosque. Había unas piedras grandes y allí nos sentamos a contemplar la nevada.<p>

Su brazo estaba enroscado alrededor de mi cintura. Nuestras caras estaban juntas, cachete con cachete. Mis manos entre las suyas, tratando de conseguir calor. Perdidos en la nada, ambos juntos contemplando la noche mientras la nieve nos cubría. Sus labios besaron mi frente y cerré los ojos, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón.

* * *

><p>No conocía la segunda planta de la casa de Bella. Había entrado a su casa muchas veces, pero jamás había subido al otro piso. Jasper me jalo y me guio hasta su cuarto. No era muy grande, tenía una cama matrimonial al centro, un escritorio pegado a la ventana y sobre del había muchos libros. Un buró con una lámpara y una foto de su madre.<p>

—Era hermosa—Dije contemplando la foto.

Sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros y se deslizaron a lo largo de mis brazos. Con sus dos brazos envolvió mi cintura y me giro con cuidado. Quedamos frente a frente, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Jasper...deberíamos de estar en la fiesta—

Poso su dedo sobre mis labios y sonrió.

—Shhhh... —Dijo apenas audible.

Me beso los labios mientras su mano me tomaba por la nuca. Mis brazos se posaron sobre sus hombros y uní mis manos detrás de su cuello. Nos separamos un momento, nos miramos a los ojos y se mordió el labio.

* * *

><p>Mis manos recorrían su cara, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo. Mis dedos encontraron sus labios y los bese sin pensar. Su cuerpo sobre el mío. Mi cabello estaba revuelto en la cama. Acerco sus labios a mi oído y me mordió sutilmente.<p>

—Bésame...en silencio—

Sus labios recorriendo mi cuello...bajando lentamente, mis manos sobre su pecho. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. Sentir como el cielo se ponía al revés, solamente sentir sus besos, por todo mi cuerpo.

Su mano sobre mi muslo, subiendo...sus dedos fríos acariciando mi espalda..

—Bésame...frena el tiempo—

Mis manos aferradas a sus hombros. Mis labios húmedos, su piel fría contra la mía.

No había razón para hacerlo, simplemente salía del corazón. Tal vez el mundo se acabaría después, pero mientras me besara, todo estaba bien.

—Jasper... —Dije jadeante.

Sentir como moría lento bajo su cuerpo, sus manos, sus labios.

—No...Jasper, detente—Dije con mis manos sobre su pecho.

El continuo, haciendo vibrar mi cuerpo, estremecerme por su tacto.

—Jasper... —Dije tomando su cara entre mis manos.

Me miro a los ojos. Sus ojos llenos de lujuria y pasión. Pudo leer mis ojos y beso mi frente en forma de disculpa.

—Te amo—

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gente! regrese super pronto, pero esque este capitulo no me dejaba dormir en la noches, así que tuve que escribirlo. Soy algo..."nueva" escribiendo capítulos de 50° C xDD, pero no paso nada, solo un arrancón de hormonas :3 (se supone que este es el capitulo de navidad, aunque mas bien de Diciembre ya que no planeo poner de navidad navidad) Espero les haya gustado y ahora si, ya nos vemos mas seguido. Dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer, <span>Mel<span>. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios , love ya!_**


	11. Con los pies sobre la tierra

Ahora que eran las vacaciones, Edward se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Bella. R ose y Emmett siempre salían a dar una vuelta, mientras que Carlisle y Esme andaban por allí en alguna parte.

Me pasaba las mañanas en el bosque y en las tardes me quedaba completamente sola. Era aburrido, no tenía con quien salir, ya que mí oficialmente novio Jasper Whitlock, había salido a ver a su padre antes de que se fuera a la guerra.

Las cosas con Edward ya eran pésimas. No podíamos respirar el mismo aire ni estar en la misma habitación, el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre del otro nos ponía de malas. No sabía que tanto Bella estaba informada al respecto, pero lo más seguro era que Edward hablara con ella y ella conociendo a su primo se pondría del lado de mi hermano.

No quería llamarlo un juego, ya que de verdad me había enamorado completamente de Jasper, pero nada tenía que salir mal, solamente duraría unos 2 o 3 años a lo mucho, el no tendría que saber la verdad. Estaba mal mentirle, pero no se para cual de los dos seria más doloroso.

* * *

><p>El timbre de la puerta sonó y baje rápidamente a abrirla. Bella me dedico una sonrisa y me abrazo. La hice pasar, pensé que tal vez vendría con Edward, pero el había salido a cazar. Nos sentamos en la sala y entonces comenzó a hablar.<p>

—Alice—Dijo muy seria—Tenemos que hablar—

Un silencio envolvió la sala completa. Me miro a los ojos y no pude descifrar que era lo que había en ellos. Odio, lastima, perdón, tantas emociones y sentimientos juntos.

—Claro—Dije con el seño fruncido.

—No aquí, no quiero que Edward nos escuche o nos vea—Dijo un tanto apenada.

* * *

><p>Subimos al Mercedes de Carlisle y fuimos hasta la única cafetería en Forks. Bella había pedido un café bien cargado, mientras que yo solamente un vaso de agua con muchos hielos. Bella no había tomado ninguna decisión, ya que no había tenido hasta el momento ninguna visión, pero sabía de antemano que las platica no sería una charla de amigas.<p>

—Yo...no sé por dónde empezar—Dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

—Solo déjalo ir, así sin más—

Tomo la taza entre sus manos y levanto la mirada.

—Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedírtelo, pero aléjate de mi primo—Dijo viéndome a los ojos.

La forma en cómo me lo dijo me dejo impactada. No menciono el nombre de Jasper, la palabra primo era mucho más sentimental y seria. Mientras hablaba mantenía la taza bien sujeta a sus manos. Aquello me dejo totalmente desorientada y en shock.

—No quiero que salga herido de esta relación—

—¿Te lo dijo no es así? —Dije levantando una ceja.

—No culpes a tu hermano—Dijo Bella suavizando la mirada—Además, yo no sabía que Jasper odiara a los vampiros, hasta que hable con el—

Me puse tensa al instante. Algo había pasado a mis espaldas, no había tenido visiones, ni nada, pero sabía que detrás de todo esto estaba Edward. Sus planes eran mal intencionados, tratando de sacar información de la gente. Tal vez aquella platica de la cual me hablaba Bella le había dejado en claro muchas cosas y dudas, pero no estaba del todo segura que era lo que habían platicado.

—Alice, te quiero como si fueses mi propia hermana y sabes que lo somos, por los lazos que tengo con Edward, pero jamás podríamos ser familia si juntáramos a Jasper contigo—

Sentí que nuestra amistad se estaba yendo a un precipicio, donde solamente aquella humana era la novia de mi hermano preferido. No supe identifica que era lo que afligía a Bella, si el rencor en su voz o el dolor que sentía para conmigo.

—¿A dónde planeabas parar con esta relación? —

Juro que escuche la voz de Edward detrás de esa pregunta. Sabía que tenía mucho que preguntar y decirme, pero no lo haría hasta que yo diera mi brazo a torcer.

—No sigas Bella—Dije sacando un billete de 20 dólares—Como dijiste, te quiero como de la familia, así que no arruines lo que queda de nuestra amistad—Me levante y salí de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>Sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de matar. Todas mis emociones jugaban con mi cuerpo. Estaba sentada en la alfombra de mi cuarto, tratando de mantener la calma.<p>

Su presencia se hizo presente. No se atrevía a pasar a mi cuarto, pues sabía lo que le esperaba. Si, lo había visto, una discusión que no tendría un buen final.

—Deja de jugar conmigo—Dije con los ojos cerrados.

—Deja de jugar con los humanos—

Me levante de un brinco y me gire hacia él. Aun seguía en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en mí.

—Yo no juego con nadie—Dije enojada.

—¿No? —Pregunto Edward sínicamente—¿Entonces qué haces con Whitlock? —

—No tienes derecho a juzgar mis actos—

—Lo tengo, es parte de MI familia—Dijo haciendo énfasis en Mi y dejando en claro, cuál era su familia.

—Ya veo—Dije sintiendo el enojo recorrer mis venas—TU FAMILIA—

—Alice—Dijo entrando a mi cuarto del todo—Eres mi hermana preferida, lo hago por TU bien, no por el de EL—

—Entonces, deja que yo haga mi vida a mi manera! —Dije levantando el tono de voz.

—Te estás involucrando con la familia de mi novia—

—¿Qué tiene de malo enamorarme de un simple ser humano...acaso tu no lo estás? —Dije recordándole.

—Pero eso es diferente! —Dijo levantando el también la voz—Ella sabe lo que soy y lo acepta, en cambio tu le mientes a Jasper y sabes que te odia! —

—No puedes estar tan seguro de ello! —Dije ya en un grito.

—Tienes que dejar esa relación—Insistió de nueva cuenta Edward.

—NO! —Dije a gritos—NO DEJARE QUE CONTROLES MI NUEVA VIDA! —

—No la controlo, hago lo mejor para los humanos—

—¡¿Desde cuándo te importan tanto? —Dije desesperada.

—Desde que me enamore de uno!—Dijo a gritos.

—No puedes alejarme de él—

—TIENES que hacerlo por tu bien—Dijo entre dientes.

—¿Y si no que? —Dije en forma de amenaza.

—Saldrás herida y no estaré allí para ver cómo te parten el alma en mil pedazos—

Carlisle y Rosalie aparecieron de la nada y se pusieron detrás de Edward, seguramente nuestros gritos los alarmaron. Tenía la vista nublada y los sentidos apagados. Salí por la ventana para perderme en el verde bosque.

* * *

><p>Llegue hasta la orilla del mar. Había cazado con rabia, pero al parecer ahora todo me era más claro. Me faltaba tomar un poco de aire y alimentarme. Me senté en la arena, a contemplar el atardecer.<p>

No le quería perder, de verdad lo amaba. Me hacía sentir humana al estar a su lado, pero quizás en el fondo todos tenían razón. Si de verdad le amaba, le tendría que decir la verdad, verle sufrir, pero era lo mejor para ambos.

Tenía que escuchar las voces a mi alrededor, quizás...el fin estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Allí, recostada en la arena, con el mar a mis pies y las estrellas sobre mí, comprendí, que no tenía ningún futuro a lado de Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Regrese! Ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones ya tengo CASI el final de la historia y eso me pone realmente muy muy triste :( y mas por lo que falta por venir...Bueno lo siento si los pongo triste, pero es algo temporal no se preocupen. Nos veremos con mayor frecuencia, dependiendo de los reviews que dejen ;) Ya voy muy adelantada y espero que lean y disfruten. Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, los quiero. Atte: Mel<em>**


	12. Today is the day

_**Este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo emocionalmente hablando, ahora comento antes de que lean, ya que la frase del final me encanto. De ahora en adelante comienza nuestra cuenta regresiva, quedan 5 cap para el final...chan chan chan. Cap Largo, al principio un poco de choro. Dejen sus reviews y si todo va bien, nos vemos MUY PRONTO. Muchisimas gracias a Alice Carlie Hallen Berry y Alice Maggio - Whitlock por seguir paso a paso esta historia. Gracias a todos por leer y disfrutar esta historia. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Los amo. Disfruten y comenten.**_

* * *

><p>Mientras el frio y la nieve aumentaban, mi cuerpo necesitaba saciarse de grandes cantidades de sangre. Salíamos a cazar casi 6 veces al día, para tener la energía suficiente. Nuestros cuerpos necesitaban mantenerse "calientes" para que nuestros instintos vampíricos no se hicieran presentes.<p>

Las cosas se habían suavizado un poco con Edward. Jasper aun no regresaba de ver a su padre y las vacaciones casi terminaban. Siempre le daba vueltas al asunto y cuando no cazaba bien, me daban terribles jaquecas tan solo en pensarlo.

Bella se había disculpado e hicimos que jamás tuvimos aquel incomodo encuentro. Durante las tarde le ayudaba a arreglar el garaje y me quede a dormir un par de días con ella. No sabía qué hacer en cuanto Jasper regresara de su viaje. ¿Debería decirle nadamas verle o esperar un tiempo? Tenía que hacerlo de la mejor manera, para que no se hiciera un espectáculo y para evitar las menores heridas posibles.

* * *

><p>—Bella—Dije tomando aquel libro entre mis manos—¿Es tuyo? —<p>

Mi amiga vino hasta a donde yo estaba y miro con gran sorpresa aquel libro entre mis manos.

—No—Dijo ella un poco asustada—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —

Apunte la caja de la cual la había sacado. Bella siguió mi mano con la mirada, al ver cual caja era dio un suspiro.

—Creo que ya sabemos de quien es—Dijo un tanto irónica.

Cierto, se me olvidaba. Aquel título de _"Clase de vampiros"_ solamente podía pertenecer a mí...al primo de Bella.

Un segundo después el padre de Bella entro al garaje con una bandeja la cual tenía una tetera y un par de tazas. Su padre era muy amable conmigo, siempre al cuidado de nosotras, no se comportaba conmigo como lo hacía con Edward, pero era obvio que mantenía vigilado a mi hermano por salir con su única hija.

—¿Un poco de té chicas? —Pregunto dejando la tetera en la pequeña mesa que nos instalo.

Bella y yo fuimos hasta donde el jefe Swan, el cual sirvió dos tazas de té caliente e humeante.

—Muchas gracias por todo Alice, de verdad que hacía falta un poco de orden en esta casa—Dijo poniendo 2 cubos de azúcar en la taza de su hija.

—No hay problema Charlie—Dije sonriéndole.

Aun llevaba el libro en mis manos y Charlie me miro con una mirada interrogativa.

—¿Te gustan los vampiros? —Dijo no muy convencido.

—Oh! —Dije yo con sorpresa—Lo encontré... —

—Es de Jasper—Dijo Bella interrumpiéndome.

Charlie dio un suspiro largo y rodo los ojos.

—Tu primo siempre con sus supersticiones—

—¿Usted cree en los vampiros? —Dije al padre de Bella.

Guardamos silencio un momento. Bella me miro un poco tensa.

—No—Dijo sin pensarlo—Jamás he visto uno y no creo en esas cosas—Dijo apuntando el libro.

* * *

><p>—¿Tu padre no se opondría si acaso lo supiera? —Dije intrigada.<p>

—No lo sé—Dijo Bella con sinceridad—Sé que al principio lo tomaría mal, pero al final terminaría aceptaría mi decisión—

Callé para mis adentros. No había gran diferencia entre mi historia y la de mi hermano. Nadie sabía de nuestra existencia más que Bella y le costó asimilarlo, pero no tendría porque tomárselo tan mal todo el pueblo de Forks.

Además Edward no sabía un pequeño gran secreto, Bella se relacionaba con los hombres lobo.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba leyendo en mi cuarto, cuando una duda me salto a la cabeza. A la gran mayoría de los humanos les intrigaban los vampiros. Casi todos le pedirían a uno que lo convirtiese en vampiro, ¿entonces porque Jasper los odiaba tanto?<p>

Fui hasta el estudio y prendí el ordenador. Teclee la palabra vampiro y miles de páginas de internet aparecieron en la pantalla. Fui abriendo de una por una. Todas eran mentira, no sabían nada de los vampiros, ni siquiera Drácula era lo que la red decía.

En algunas cosas si tenían razón, nos encantaba la sangre humana, pero podríamos vivir de una manera diferente y convivir con ellos. Sí, nos enojamos muy fácilmente, no podemos salir al sol y muchas otras cosas. Pero yo sabía que esa no era la razón por la cual Jasper odiaba tanto a un ser como yo.

Estaba tan entretenida y metida en mis cosas que no vi que Carlisle entro al estudio.

—Alice—Dijo carraspeando para llamar mi atención—Te buscan—

Levante la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora, el asintió. Cerré todas las páginas y salí directo a la puerta principal.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos azules me miraban con dulzura y su sonrisa estaba iluminada. Corrí a sus brazos y él me estrecho con fuerza, mientras besaba mi cabello una y otra vez.<p>

—Te extrañe tanto pequeña—Dijo en un susurro.

—Regresaste—Dije separándome un poco de su cuerpo.

Nos miramos unos momentos, me volvió a abrazar y beso mi frente.

* * *

><p>Aquel Nissan Versa era cómodo. Su padre se lo había regalado a Jasper por navidad. No sabía a dónde íbamos, era sorpresa. Nuestras manos iban entrelazadas y nuestras miradas fijas a la carretera.<p>

—Quiero que conozcas a unos amigos—Dijo por primera vez Jasper en todo el viaje.

Me puse un poco tensa, aquella carretera llevaba a La Push. De pronto todo se nublo.

_**Era una casa pequeña con un garaje lleno de motos. Bajamos hasta la playa y había un grupo de chicos, entre ellos, Jacob Black.**_

No podíamos cruzar las líneas del tratado, se armaría un gran alboroto por ello. Solamente si fuésemos invitados por un humano o alguien de la manada, la ley del tratado no era válida. Tenía miedo de hacerlo, Emmett lo intento una vez, nadamas por diversión y casi sale herido.

* * *

><p>Tal como lo había visto. Jasper estaciono el auto a un lado de aquella casita. Me abrió la puerta y bajamos, yendo a la puerta. Jasper toco un par de veces, hasta que la puerta se abrió.<p>

—Jasper! —Dijo un señor grande en sillas de rueda.

—Billy—Dijo Jasper estrechando su mano.

—Pero que linda que es—Dijo aquel hombre mirándome de arriba abajo—Cuando tu padre me platico no pensé que fuera tan linda—

—Billy ella es Alice Cullen, mi novia—Dijo presentándome.

La sonrisa de Billy Black se borro poco a poco, estaba en peligro. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y me sonrió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

—Pasen—Dijo moviendo su silla de ruedas, haciéndose a un lado.

* * *

><p>Sujetaba su mano fuertemente, no quería saber qué futuro nos esperaba. Bajamos hasta la playa, para reunirnos con los chicos. La gran mayoría serian uno o dos años más chicos que nosotros. Todos se giraron y saludaron a Jasper con gran entusiasmo y felicidad.<p>

—Muy bonita—Dijo Seth el más joven de todos.

Todos guardaron silencio al ver llegar a Jacob. Al parecer ellos no tenían nada en contra de los vampiros a menos que hirieran a sus seres queridos o hicieran algún desastre. Toda la manada, aun el líder se porto muy bueno conmigo. Todos amables, hasta que Jacob apareció.

—Jasper—Dijo Jacob con voz ronca—¿Es en serio, Alice Cullen? —

El ambiente se tenso al instante. Jasper me apretó la mano y me puso atrás de el.

—¿Algún problema? —Pregunto Jasper tranquilo.

—No sabes con quien te estás metiendo, no sabes nada de su presente o su pasado—Dijo Jacob levantando la voz.

—No tienes derecho a juzgarla, es mi novia y yo sabré—Dijo dejando en claro todo.

—NO LA CONOCES! NISIQUIERA SABES LO QUE ES! —Dijo Jacob a gritos.

Los chicos se levantaron rápidamente, los más jóvenes se vinieron de nuestro lado y los más grandes del lado de Jacob, algo podría salir mal.

—NO TE CONVIENE! —Siguió diciendo a gritos—LOS CULLEN NO SON LO MEJOR NI PARA TI NI PARA BELLA—Dijo dando un paso hacia nuestra dirección.

Jasper me puso completamente detrás de su cuerpo. Sam sujeto a Jacob del brazo y yo jale de la mano a Jasper haciéndolo retroceder.

—Vámonos Jazz, hay que irnos—Le pedí en un susurro ahogado.

Estaba tensa y asustada, la verdad podría salir de un enojado Jacob y todos me verían como una amenaza, no estaba en mi territorio lo cual hacia las cosas aun más complicadas. Jale a Jasper aun mas con la mano, el me miro y vio el miedo en mis ojos, dios media vuelta y salimos de allí a toda prisa.

* * *

><p>Seguía temblando del susto. Edward me había reprochado hasta que se canso. Vi el final aun más cerca de lo que yo esperaba. Un paso en falso y todo hubiera llegado a su fin.<p>

Sentía la garganta seca y me moría por probar algo apetitoso. Era casi media noche, salí por la puerta trasera y me perdí en el bosque. Había luna llena y eso me hacía que el trabajo fuera más fácil. Aun entre los arboles la luz de esa gran luna se colaba, dejando ver el camino y ver por donde pisabas.

Olfatee unos segundos y el olor de un oso negro me llego hasta mis fauces, ni siquiera eso podría calmar mis ansias.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo del animal aun estaba tirado en el suelo. Era el tercer animal de la noche. Recuperaba la respiración tras alimentarme fieramente de él. Escuche un crujido a mis espaldas. Me levante de un brinco y sise en forma de amenaza.<p>

El sollozo, el olor y aquel cabello color miel, aun en la oscuridad del bosque eran inconfundibles. De entre los arboles un asustado y lloroso Jasper salió a mi encuentro. Tenía la boca y las manos llenas de sangre. Me miro, ahora sin miedo y con el odio brillante en sus ojos.

Hui del lugar, salir corriendo despavorida mientras mi cuerpo temblaba y sentía como el corazón se me partía en un millón de pedazos.

* * *

><p>Era la primera vez que lloraba. Ni siquiera estaba tan segura que los vampiros pudiéramos llorar, pero de mis ojos emanaban grandes gotas saladas. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sollozando y con aquel dolor agudo en el pecho.<p>

—Alice—Dijo Edward pasando su mano por mi espalda.

No conteste nada. Si, ese era el día...en el que el sueño...termino. Todo llego a su fin...todo había acabado.


	13. ¿Por que?

Carlisle se empezaba a preocupar por mí. Ninguno de nosotros tenía conocimiento de que un vampiro pudiese tener emociones como los humanos. Era todo un nuevo diagnostico a lo cual, Carlisle decía que se daba por falta de sangre en mi cuerpo, necesitaba salir y cazar, hasta que el dolor en mi pecho y las lagrimas pararan.

Edward estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo. Después de todo rompió su promesa de no estar allí cuando me rompieran el corazón en mil pedazos. El puro gesto de pasarme la mano por la espalda, era mucho más consuelo del que necesitaba.

No quería regresar a clases, quería quedarme en casa y morir de hambre, eso me lo merecía. Esme hablo conmigo toda la noche, dándome la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme a lo que venía. Me puse una bufanda y tome mi mochila. Subí al Volvo mientras trataba de regular mis emociones.

* * *

><p>No entré a la primera clase, me sentí como una cobarde y eso era. Me pase la hora en el bosque, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. Tenía que seguir mi vida, pero no sabía si podría ser posible aguantar <em>esto<em>, todos los _días_ durante un par de años.

Escuche el timbre, el cual anunciaba que la primera clase había llegado a su fin. Me arme de valor y entre a la escuela, con la cabeza baja, mirando al piso. Fui rápido al salón, comprobando que era la primera en llegar. Me senté hasta atrás, tenía la mirada fija en el escritorio y los ojos cerrados.

No necesitaba abrir los ojos, para sentir aquella oleada de odio, coraje, remordimiento, inundando todo el salón. Jadee unos segundos, tratando de calmar las lagrimas en mis ojos y la presión en mi pecho. Escuche como empezaba a llegar los demás, pero aun con todo el salón lleno, sentía su mirada fija en mí, una mirada ardiente y afilada.

Continué con mi misma posición, encogiéndome cada vez más. El maestro llego y todo quedo en silencio. Solté un gemido ahogado al ver lo que pasaría.

_**Me busco por todos lados, hasta que me encontró. Me tomo del brazo y me llevo a las afueras de la escuela. Me gritaba y manoteaba al tiempo que su voz estaba llena de odio. Trate de abrir la boca, pero él me cayó, dándome una bofetada.**_

—Señorita Cullen—Esuche la voz del profesor muy lejos—¿Se encuentra bien? —Dijo preocupado.

Negué con la cabeza, al tiempo que las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. Apreté los ojos, no quería que nadie me viera llorar.

—Es mejor que valla a la enfermería—

Tome mis cosas y salí del salón corriendo a toda velocidad. Mientras corría por el pasillo llame a Edward con el pensamiento, esperando a que escuchara mi llamado.

* * *

><p>Fui hasta donde se suponía que ocurriría mi visión. Me metí mas al bosque, alejándome lo suficiente de la escuela en caso de que hubiera gritos o discusiones, lo cual, era sumamente probable.<p>

A lo lejos escuche unas grandes zancadas acercarse a toda velocidad, al igual que una respiración agitada. Al principio pensé que era Edward, pero al ver el tiempo que tardaba en llegar, comprendí que era otra persona. Me quede estática donde estaba, dándole la espalda a la escuela. Apreté las manos en puños, cerré los ojos y espere el gran final.

—¡¿Es así como lo enfrentas, huyendo? —Dijo Jasper con un grito.

Solté un brinco al escuchar su voz. Me quede callada, mordiéndome el labio para no llorar.

—DAME LA CARA! —Dijo su voz con odio y la respiración agitada.

Me gire lentamente al tiempo que abría los ojos con calma.

Jamás en toda mi vida vampírica había visto algo como aquello. El cuerpo de Jasper temblaba a causa de la rabia. Tenía las manos en puños y la respiración agitada. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí y al instante sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, llenos de odio, mucho odio.

—TE ODIO! —Dijo gritando a todo pulmón—ME MENTISTE! —Su voz se volvió quebradiza.

—Lo puedo explicar—Dije dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas.

—No...No quiero oír tus estúpida excusas, me mentiste, me usaste—Dije apretando mas sus puños—Eres un vampiro—Dijo en un susurro—Una estúpida y manipuladora chupasangre—

El labio inferior me temblaba. No sabía qué hacer o decir. Tenía miedo...de perderlo, pero ya lo había hecho. Me miro de arriba abajo, primero con asco y después con enojo. Sus fauces bufaron, apretó los puños y dio un paso a mi dirección.

—Ni se te ocurra, Whitlock—

La voz de Edward resonó por todo el bosque. No me había dado cuenta, pero su cuerpo se encontraba frente a mí, tapándole el paso a Jasper. Mire por encima de su hombro, Bella sujetaba a Jasper por el brazo. Edward giro un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para verme. Nos miramos a los ojos, asentí y el se movió hacia mi izquierda.

—¡¿TU SABIAS DE ESTO? —Pregunto Jasper a su prima.

Antes de que Bella contestara, miro a Edward. Tanto él como Bella estaban entre la espada y la pared.

—Si—Escuche débilmente la voz de mi amiga.

Jasper se soltó de su agarre con un movimiento. La miro como si ella fuese uno de nosotros. Sus ojos brillaban de odio y nos miro a todos, con una cara de asco y recelo.

—No lo puedo creer—Dijo un incrédulo Jasper—Te alías con ellos aun sabiendo lo que hicieron en mi familia—

Por mi parte me quede pasmada. ¿A qué se refería con ello y porque jamás Bella me lo dijo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Bella totalmente confundida.

—Vamos... —Dijo un sarcástico Jasper—¿Nunca te contaron la realidad? —

Toda nuestra atención estaba puesta en el. Al fin tendría respuesta a mi pregunta y tal vez aquello aclarara el panorama, de esta forma tal vez podría encontrar alguna luz de esperanza al final del camino.

—Yo vengo del sur del país, siendo más precisos de Houston, Texas. Era hijo único, de padres campesinos. Una noche escuche gran alboroto en la casa de al lado. Trate de asomarme por la ventana, pero mi madre me lo impidió y me escondió en el sótano, pidiéndome que no saliera. Aun con los oídos tapados podía escuchar los gritos y suplicas. Tres días después, un soldado me encontró en el sótano, deshidratado y moribundo. Al salir de mi escondite encontré los cuerpos de mis padres sin vida, llenos de sangre y con una marca en forma de media luna por todo el cuerpo. Desde aquel momento, me prometí odiar con todo mí ser a los vampiros—

Su voz estaba llena de odio, rencor, miedo, enojo, decepción. Mi miro directamente a los ojos. Le sostuve la mirada unos segundos. Aquellos ojos azules que me habían cautivado, estaban apagados y llenos de maldad. Entonces vi como se llenaban de lágrimas y no puede evitar estremecerme.

—¿Por qué? —Empezó quedamente—¿!POR QUE? —Grito Jasper.

Dio un paso en mi dirección y Edward me hizo retroceder.

—¿!POR QUE TUVISTE QUE SER TU? —Las manos le temblaban.

—¿!POR QUE SI TE AMABA TANTO? —Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Caí al suelo de rodillas cuando escuche aquello. Sentí romperse mi ser en miles de pedazos. Se me nublo la vista con las lágrimas y vi como se alejaba a paso lento. Edward se agacho a conmigo. Me hablaba, pero lo único que escuchaba era mi corazón partido.

—Que vuelva, no dejes que se vaya—Le pedí a mi hermano en un susurro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo se...No digan nada ya se...Bueno Estoy de regreso! Se que a muchos no les gusto el capitulo pasado, pero tranquilos que apenas viene lo bueno. Ya se este capitulo es mucho choro, ademas de que...bueno no me gusto del todo y...me entienden ¿no?...Algo trágica la vida de Jasper, pero no se me ocurrió otra buena razón para odiar a los vampiros...Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios! Espero verlos pronto! <span>Posdata: Feliz navidad a todos (retrasada) y les deseo que tengan un EXCELENTE 2012 lleno de bendiciones!<span>_**


	14. Destino: Italia

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Carlisle no muy convencido.

—No—Respondí sinceramente.

—Entonces, no lo hagas Alice—Dijo Esme tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

—Es lo mejor para mi—

No tenía opción. Fue una decisión que tuve que tomar de manera rápida y precipitada. Una visita a los Vulturi tal vez cambiaria mi vida. No me quedaría en Italia toda la vida, a menos que Aro me lo pidiera. Serian unas "vacaciones" para tratar de aclararme la mente y despojarme de los humanos un rato.

—No lo harás—Dijo Edward leyendo mis pensamientos—Si te quedas allá serás como ellos y jamás podrás vernos de nuevo. Carlisle mejor que nadie los conoce.—

—Si alguno de los 3 llegara a conocer el gran potencial que tienes, te usarían y te reclutarían para ellos solos, serias el arma más útil—Dijo Carlisle algo preocupado.

—Es solo una visita...como la que hacen tú y Esme cada año—Dije a Carlisle tratando de calmarlo.

—De todos modos no puedes ir sola—Dijo Edward.

—¿Entonces porque no me acompañas? —Dije irritada.

—Chicos no empiecen—Dijo Esme con voz tranquila.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio. Edward me miraba con enojo, Esme con cariño y Carlisle con preocupación. Había tomado la decisión apenas algunas horas atrás. El próximo vuelo a Italia salía en 48 horas. Ya había tomado la iniciativa y nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

—Piénsalo un segundo Alice—Dijo Edward—Nadie va a irritar a los vulturi a menos que quieras morir—

—¿Qué parte de "visita" no entiendes? —Pregunte sarcásticamente.

—Carlisle lo hace por amabilidad además de que son "buenos" amigos y no los queremos en nuestra contra—Dijo Edward empezándose a molestar.

Mire a Carlisle por un momento. Al parecer comprendió mi mirada y Edward le tradujo mi pensamiento.

—Hare la llamada para avisar tu visita—Dijo Carlisle yendo hacia su despacho.

* * *

><p>Bella me miraba con tristeza y cariño al mismo tiempo. Se sentía apenada y un tanto triste por mí. Nuestra relación había mejorado muchísimo. Pensé que tal vez se alejaría de mí, pero al contrario, me brindo todo el apoyo. No sabía cómo eran las cosas en su casa después de todo el lio. Todos nos habíamos llevado una gran sorpresa, pero no sabía cómo era su vida dentro de su casa y no tenía ni la mínima intención en preguntar.<p>

—Sabes que no lo tienes que hacer—Dijo Bella en cuanto le platique mi plan.

—Necesito distraerme un rato...—

—Es lo mejor para ti—Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Habíamos manejado las cosas de una manera. La historia era que Jasper y yo habíamos terminado mal, debido a una pelea que tuvimos. No pudimos con resolver nuestras diferencias y decidimos separarnos. Fue un gran golpe en la escuela, todo mundo decíamos que éramos la pareja perfecta.<p>

No sé qué fue lo que paso, pero desde el día que discutimos a las afueras de la escuela, no lo había visto de nuevo. Fui hasta la dirección a tramitar unos documentos, me iría de "intercambio" a Italia durante 5 semanas. Todo mundo pensaba que era para olvidarme de Jasper...tenían razón.

* * *

><p>Empecé a empacar mis cosas. Necesitaba llevar dos maletas, pues 5 semanas era mucho tiempo. Doble cuidadosamente mi ropa y fui metiendo en las maletas. Prepare mi neceser y todo lo que necesitaba. De igual manera guarde unos libros en mi bolso de mano, para no "aburrirme" durante el viaje.<p>

—¿Puedo pasar? —Pregunto Carlisle en la puerta.

Asentí con la cabeza. Fue hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó en una esquina de la cama.

—Aquí tienes—Dijo extendiéndome un folder.

—¿Qué es? —Pregunte tomándolo con cuidado.

—Tus pases se abordaje, al igual que tu pasaporte. Unas hojas de la escuela y los permisos. Además llevas una licencia provisional—

—¿Licencia? —Pregunte confundida.

—Te rente un carro, para ser más específicos un Porsche—

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara. Carlisle siempre nos había tratado como sus verdaderos hijos y a pesar de que podríamos tener la misma edad, nos cumplía hasta el último de nuestros caprichos.

—Gracias, padre—Me aventure a decir.

—De nada. Solamente quiero ver de nuevo esa sonrisa iluminar tu cara—

* * *

><p>Emmett bajaba mis maletas de la cajuela del carro. Faltaban 2 horas para que el avión a New York saliera del Seattle. Entramos en el aeropuerto e hice todo el papeleo y tramite para las maletas. Estuvimos un rato en uno de los restaurantes del aeropuerto, disfrutando el momento.<p>

Una voz resonó por el pasillo, anunciando el vuelo 1589 salía en 40 minutos y teníamos que pasar a otra sala a esperar el avión. Conclusión, era momento de la despedida.

Rosalie fue la primera. Estaba algo ausente y fría. Me abrazo y me deseó suerte.

—¿Volverás no es así? —Dijo Emmett con ojos de borrego a medio morir—Si no vuelves...¿Quién será el pequeño monstruillo que nos moleste a mí y Rose? —Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

—Volveré—

Bella se acerco a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, tratando de retenerme.

—Olvídalo, te hará bien—Fue todo lo que me dijo.

Edward me miro a los ojos.

—Ten cuidado, no hagas estupideces y mantenme informado—Acto seguido me abrazo.

Esme tenía el seño fruncido, tratando de evitar el llanto.

—Te extrañare Alice, diviértete por nosotros—

Carlisle me tomo de las manos.

—Quiero de vuelta a mi hija, sana y salva. No olvides que te esperaremos y te queremos—

Tome mi bolso de mano y me forme en la fila donde te checan. Mire por última vez aquella imagen. Toda mi familia allí, despidiéndose de mí y yo despidiéndome de mi pasado.

* * *

><p>No tuve mucho problema para dar con el andén en el aeropuerto de New York. Volví a repetir los mismos papeleos, pero tuve que darme prisa, si no, no alcanzaría el avión. Llegue a tiempo y me senté en el lugar que decir mi boleto.<p>

* * *

><p>El camino era largo, mas de 10 horas de viaje me esperaban. El avión aterrizo en Roma y de allí tenía que ir a la estación de metro y comprar un boleto que me llevase hasta Pisa. El viaje en metro duro una hora. Al llegar tome un taxi a la dirección de los carros rentados. Estaba atardeciendo, por lo cual el lugar aún seguía abierto.<p>

Me dieron las llaves de un Porsche Amarillo Turbo 911, tal como me gustaban. Subí al auto y conduje hasta la ya bien conocida torre. Los Vulturis sabían de mi visita y sabía que me estaban esperando.

* * *

><p>Toque dos veces la puerta de la torre. Unos segundos después Felix apareció en la puerta. Me pasó y me condujo hasta donde se encontraban Aro, Marco y Cayo.<p>

—Que agradable visita—Dijo Aro—Alice Cullen—

—Aro—Dije en forma de saludo.

—Es un placer tenerte de visita. Debo admitir que me sorprendió la llamada de Carlisle respecto a tu visita, pero es bueno tenerte aquí con nosotros—

—El gusto es mío—Dije amablemente.

_Tengo que ser amable. Son la realeza vampírica._

—Demitri, muéstrale a la señorita Cullen su cuarto—Dijo Aro mirándome fijamente.

—Si, Señor—Contesto el recién nombrado.

* * *

><p>Mire por el gran ventanal como la ciudad se extendía colina abajo, la cual estaba iluminada con luces. Me senté en la cama a pensar por un rato. Aquel seria mi casa por el resto de mi eternidad. No planeaba volver a nunca más Forks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I´m Back! es el primer capitulo del año! Bueno que puedo decir, al menos a Alice le espera una vida mejor. Recuerden que nos quedan 2, si 2 capitulos para el GRAN FINAL! tranquilos, que se que tal vez anden algo confundidos, pero veran como todo a todo toma forma. Si algo precipitado, pero veran como ya lo arreglo ;) Gracias por leer, disfruten y dejen sus comentarios...Ya nos veremos! saludos...!<em>**


	15. Once Again

Mi segunda semana en Volterra recién empezaba. No estaba del todo segura aguantar otras 3 semanas. Había pasado sed algunos días por la falta de animales en la región, pero si quería unirme a los Vulturi tenía que acoplarme a su forma de vida. Aun no conseguía la voluntad suficiente para pedir unirme a ellos, todavía tenía muchas cosas que pensar, entre ellas dejar a mi familia.

En la primera semana había aprendido mucho de ellos, quizás lo que nunca Carlisle nos había contado sobre ellos. Había jerarquía dentro de ellos y solamente aquellos que poseían dones especiales y que eran agradables a los ojos de Aro, eran de los de mayor jerarquía y poder.

No sabia que tanto los Vulturi estaban familiarizados con nuestro clan, hasta ahora yo no había dicho nada de mis dones, ni de los de Edward. Planeaba esperar al menos a que terminara la semana y pedir una audiencia con Aro, Marco y Cayo.

* * *

><p>Durante la tarde grandes multitudes de turistas llegaban a Volterra, todo gracias a su cercanía con la región de Toscana. Si, ningún humano que entraba al campanario salía vivo. Sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la torre y esos gritos desgarradores eran callados por las grandes campanas que se hacían sonar cada hora.<p>

Hacía años que no probaba la sangre humana y el solo hecho de olerla me causaba cierto mareo. Estaba entre la codicia de probar una pisca y el asco al sabor. Me recordaba mucho al inicio de mi nueva vida, cuando opte por otra manera de sobrevivir.

Durante el atardecer me gustaba subir las colinas que estaban detrás del campanario. Los rayos del sol me pegaban directamente en la cara, haciendo que brillara con una luz brillante. Me sentaba a contemplar como el sol de perdía detrás del pueblo y se daba paso a un cielo negro lleno de estrellas. A veces deseaba que lo que veían mis ojos no fueran techos de casa, sino aquella playa con el mar azul golpeando la costa con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Una noche estaba en mi cuarto, escribiendo el e-mail semanal a Edward, cuando algo extraño me pasó. No podía ver nada claro, las visiones eran borrosas, iban y venían, no veía nada, era como si estuviesen censuradas o pasaran muy rápido para verlas.<p>

Al principio pensé que era por la falta de alimento, pero me pasaba cada vez mas seguido y ahora las visiones venían acompañadas de un dolor intenso de cabeza. Trataba de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y ocultar mis visiones, pero me causaban tal dolor que me salían lágrimas para tratar de calmar el ardor en mis retinas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar, algo andaba mal conmigo. Decidí no decirle a nadie, nisiquiera a Edward y mucho menos a alguno del clan de los Vulturi. Salía a cazar durante largas horas, pero normalmente siempre conseguía 2 presas y 3 ya era un milagro. Existían un millón de posibilidades por las cual las visiones no funcionaba, pero no estaba del todo convencida.

* * *

><p>Había tomado un tour para conocer las cercanías y lejanías del lugar. Pasaba del mediodía y al bajar del Porsche, Félix me esperaba a la entrada de la torre.<p>

_Mala señal_.

—Cullen—Dijo su voz con frialdad— El señor Marco te manda llamar—

_Mala señal._

Me guio por el lugar. Subimos al tercer piso de la torre y recorrimos un largo pasillo. Giramos a la derecha y una gran puerta de madera se topaba con nosotros. Feliz toco un par de veces y después me abrió la puerta. Me hizo una seña para que pasara. Con miedo entre por la puerta y escuche como se cerraba detrás de mí.

Era un lugar amplio, con grandes ventanales polarizados. Había un escritorio frente a mí. Varias pinturas se encontraban pegadas a la pared. A simple viste Carlisle aparecía en al menos 3.

—Alice—Se escucho una voz a mi izquierda.

Me volví automáticamente y vi como Marco me miraba de arriba abajo.

—Tienes una llamada, al parecer es tu hermano Edward—Dijo señalando el teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio. Un botón rojo parpadeaba en señal de una llamada en espera.

—Adelante, contesta—

—Gracias Marco—Dijo yendo al teléfono.

* * *

><p>—Calisle me lo dijo, así que no me mientas—Dijo la voz de Edward enojado.<p>

—No voy a discutir—Dije entre dientes—No ahora, ni aquí—

—Alice, algo anda mal y lo sabes—

—Supongo que, es algo temporal, nada de qué preocuparse—Dije tranquila.

—Carlisle dice que regreses, antes de que las cosas empeoren—Dijo con seriedad.

Callamos un momento. Sabía que había algo que Edward me ocultaba.

—Dímelo—Le exigí—Aquí algo anda mal, y no soy yo del todo—

—Parte de tus visiones se deben a que cerca del área hay un tipo de animal al cual nosotros no DEBEMOS beberlo debido a que su sangre es más densa y viscosa que la de los animales en América—

—Edward—Dije perdiendo la paciencia.

—Por otra parte, tus visiones se ven afectadas a que ocurren varios sucesos en Forks—

Mi respiración se hizo pesada.

—¿Es algo con respecto a... —Dije sin atreverme a terminar la frase.

—Si—

* * *

><p>Tuve que adelantar mi audiencia con los Vulturi. Era hora de informarles de mi regreso y de mi petición.<p>

—Es una pena que tengas que retirarte—Dijo Aro—La empezábamos a pasar muy bien—

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, es algo que no estaba planeado—

—No te preocupes, al parecer te necesitan allá—Dijo Marco mirándome fijamente.

—Lleva nuestros saludos a Carlisle y la familia—Dijo Aro.

—Con gusto les diré de su parte—

—Espera Alice—Hablo Cayo—Hay algo más—

Marco y Aro miraron a Cayo con cierta confusión. Estaba dispuesta a darme la vuelta e irme, pero resulta que había 4 de sus mejores miembros en aquella reunión.

—Alice—Dijo Marco—¿Hay algo más? —

—A decir verdad... —Dije quitándome lentamente los guantes de piel.

Aro capto el mensaje y se acerco hasta donde yo. Sus manos frías envolvieron las mías, nos perdimos en un lapso de 30 segundos. Aro me miro a los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

—Asombroso, realmente increíble—Dijo Aro con voz maravillada.

—¿Aro? —Pregunto Marco intrigado.

—Dejemos que nuestra visita vuelva a su destino, nosotros tendremos que platicar seriamente—Dijo volviéndose para con ellos.

—Te esperamos de regreso Alice y te aseguro que con una respuesta—Dijo Aro despidiéndose de mí.

* * *

><p>El avión aterrizo en Seattle cuando anochecía. Tome mis cosas y tome un taxi hasta Forks. Tenía que calmar mi mente. Primero, no quería que Edward leyera mis pensamientos y pegara el grito en el cielo al enterarse de que los Vulturi considerarían aceptarme en su elite. Segundo, tenía que ser una "sorpresa" y no tenia que llamas la atención con mis pensamientos.<p>

Al llegar al pueblo le indique el camino a casa. Al parecer todos estaban reunidos. Pague el taxi y al entrar a la puerta, aquel olor a hogar y la calidez de familia invadieron mi ser.

* * *

><p>Todo el pueblo se entero de mi repentino regreso a casa. Solamente escuchaba que la gente decía a mis espaldas y al verme bajaban la mirada. Nadie quería decírmelo, así que decidí reunirme con la única persona que me lo contaría.<p>

—Edward me conto algo sobre la sangre de los animales o algo así, que al parecer te estaba haciendo daño y si seguías consumiendo esa sangre podrías volverte débil—Dijo Bella sorprendida de verme de regreso.

—Bella—

—Ya se, tu regreso alboroto mas al pueblo—

—Ni siquiera se lo que pasa! —Dije desesperada.

—¿Edward no te contó? —Me pregunto extrañada.

—¡¿Qué cosa? —Dije casi histérica.

—Jasper anda con María y al parecer...se casan dentro de un mes. Además mandaron llamar a Jasper del ejercito, su padre murió y el tendrá que ocupar su cargo—

Sentí como si me golpearan en la boca del estomago. La realidad me dio una bofetada. El aliento me falto por unos segundos. No pude pensar nada, solamente vi las cosas claras, ya no era bienvenida en la vida de Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les tengo 2 noticias buenas y 2 malas. Mala, ya entre a la prepa por lo cual no podre actualizar tan pronto como yo quisiera. Mala, debido a la escuela no ando al 100% con mi inspiracion, asi que tengan paciencia. Buena, tratare de actualizar los viernes o sabados. BUENA...nuestro proximo capitulo...es el FINAL! YA SE! no diré mas...solo una pregunta y quiero que la contesten...¿epilogo? Lean, Disfruten y dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por todo, MEL<em>**


End file.
